Remember to Breathe
by NinjaTomatoFairyKing
Summary: *Takes place at the start of season 2 of the buffy verse* Giles suspects a new slayer is in town, and Buffy thinks Rige Shinamoto may be her. At the same time, Sunnydale High is all a buzz about new teacher Mr. Michaelis and his so called nephew Ciel who are both certainly not what they seem. Can everyone get along, or are the tensions too high? *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

Buffy leaned forward. It was her first day back, and her mind was still shaken after all that had happened with the Master at the end of last school year. It didn't help that history was her last period. Still, this new teacher was hot. He was tall and lean, with a nice smile and black hair. His eyes were red, which should have sent Buffy's instincts running, but gosh, he was just so hot. Even Willow was leaned forward, chin in hand as she gazed up with puppy dog eyes. Mr. Michaelis was kind, and everyone seemed to like him. Well, everyone expect the new student, Ciel Phantomhive, who also happened to be Mr. Michaelis' nephew. Buffy guessed that if anyone happened to have moved from England to America to live with their uncle right after their parents died then they would have a right to be pissed. And Ciel was pissed, at everyone. Even now he sunk down in his seat, fiddling with his shirt. A lot of the kids, mainly Cordelia, kept teasing him because his hair was dyed blue. It didn't help the kid's mood.

Sadly, the bell rang signaling the end of the day. Buffy was going to have to train with Giles now. Sighing, she grabbed her things and stood, turning her gaze back to watch Mr. Michaelis throwing a quick glance at her. Willow quickly pulled her aside in the hall. "He looked at you!" the red head squealed. Buffy shrugged. "Hey, he's British right? Maybe we should ask Giles if he knows Mr. Michaelis."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Buffy muttered, looking back one more time. The two girls entered the library where Giles was setting up for training.

"Oh, you're here, good," he breathed, hustling around.

"Hey Giles, have you seen the new kid and the new teacher?" Buffy asked, grabbing her change of clothes. Giles stretched, fixing his glasses.

"No, I don't suppose I have," Giles answered.

"That Ciel Phantomhive doesn't seem nice like Mr. Michaelis. Did you see the way he looked all class? He looked ready to kill someone," Willow mused. Giles froze.

"Did you say Phantomhive?" Giles asked. Willow and Buffy both nodded. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Why not?" Buffy asked, pulling back her hair.

"Well, the Phantomhive family died out years ago, back in the days of Queen Victoria. The Watchers in England used to tell stories about how the last Earl Phantomhive had a butler who seemed to be able to fight death. It was rumored that he may have been the last human to ever form a contract with a demon," Giles explained. "I'll look more into the story later. Anyways, I have a suspicion. I think there may be another Slayer."

"Well Ciel looks a bit young to be from Victorian England. Anyways, it's impossible to have another Slayer," Buffy argued. "I'm alive and well."

"Well, Buffy, you did die," Willow pointed out.

"Yes, exactly, and though the Master may be dead and we have not seen any vampires over the summer, that does not mean they don't still exist and that someone isn't taking care of them," Giles agreed. Buffy sighed.

"We should figure out who then," Buffy proposed.

"Maybe you should check out that new magic shop in town," Miss Calendar suddenly cut in. The girls and Giles turned towards her.

"What new magic shop?" Willow asked.

"It just opened up last week. Some girl named Rige Shinamoto opened it. If there's any talk of a new Slayer, or anything paranormal going on, she might know a rumor or two. It's worth looking into," Miss Calendar explained.

"Perhaps we can all make a stop after Buffy trains," Giles offered.

"Stop where?" Xander, who had just stepped into the room, asked. Willow gave him the rundown, and after she and Xander stepped aside to work on some homework while Buffy trained. After she had finished, taking out what seemed to clearly be frustration, the gang got together and headed across town. The shop was actually an alchemy shop of sorts. Rige, the owner, was a young girl fresh out of college. She was half Japanese and half European with dark wavy hair and grey eyes. As Giles held the door open for everyone else, Rige looked up, her sharp, calculated gaze cutting them. She had her hair in a messy bun, and her short tank top and ripped jeans screamed that it was still hot in Sunnydale. She was toned, that was for sure. The shop smelled like herbs and other necessities for potions, all lined up in jars on one side of the store while the other was filled with books.

"What can I do you for?" Rige asked, stretching her arms. She had the tattoo of an old dagger on the inside of her left forearm and had multiple piercings on her ears.

"We came to uh, ask, about Slayers," Giles stuttered, unsure of whether or not who should trust Rige. Buffy was staring Rige up and down as the woman leaned over the counter. Xander, being as he was, gladly allowed himself the pleasure of the sight it gave him.

"I've heard of them, but that's about it. I've seen a few Watchers though over the years," Rige sighed. She narrowed her eyes at Giles. "Why are you asking?"

"We thought you might have some sort of clue. With this kind of shop, you must hear rumors," Miss Calendar smoothly explained. Rige smiled, nodding her head.

"Ah, you're just curious. Okay, that makes sense. All I can offer are my books on vampires and such over there on the second shelf," Rige pointed, stretching her neck. Just then, the door opened. It was none other than Ciel Phantomhive. He took one look at the gang and raised an eyebrow.

"Why the hell are you all here?" Ciel demanded. Buffy, Willow, and Xander all exchanged looks.

"Uh, research!" Willow blushed.

"Yes, we are looking for some new volumes for the library," Giles added. Ciel set aside his book bag and glared at them.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked.

"I work here, Summers," Ciel growled. He nodded over to Rige. "She's my uncle's fiancée." Buffy fought the urge to make some remark about how stupid it was that the super hot teacher just had to be taken. It helped that she still seemed off about Rige. From the second the two looked at each other something just seemed…off. Buffy couldn't quite place it though. She was going to have to keep an eye on this Rige.

***That Night***

Giles was searching his books once more, reading about the Phantomhives. They were a family that many a Watcher had kept an eye on, seeing as they practically ruled the London underworld. Ciel Phantomhive had apparently last been seen at the turn of the century. In other words, he shouldn't be a junior at Sunnydale High. The door opened. It shouldn't have. It was close to midnight, if not then past, well past. "So, I suppose you know our secret," Sebastian Michaelis cooed.

"I have an i-idea. Obviously he's not a vampire, seeing as he can stand daylight. Michaelis. Quite a touch, isn't it?" Giles stuttered.

"You know about me then," Sebastian raised an eyebrow, taking a seat across from the librarian.

"Michaelis was considered one of the most efficient demons who could form contracts known to man. Yes, I know exactly who and what you are," Giles explained. Sebastian nodded.

"Buffy Summers is the Slayer. I can sense it. I am sure my master will be willing to lend me if you need," Sebastian sighed.

"Your master? I'm guessing the boy. I'm surprised. I thought you made contracts with humans not demons," Giles remarked. Sebastian chuckled.

"He was human, at first. Then before he became a demon he ordered me to serve him for eternity. If I am not a man of my word, what kind of butler would I be? Well, I was a butler, at least at first," Sebastian mused. This was one of those times that had in the past while come up quite frequently where Sebastian missed the way things used to be. Now many of the people he and Ciel knew were dead, and those beings who had survived all these years were not the ones Sebastian would have chosen. Still, the die was cast, and the pieces set in place. Now the game began.

 **A/N: Welcome to my first story on this account! Hooray for new starts! Okay, so first off Rige is pronounced Ree-gay. I am basing her loosely off my character for Skyrim (awesome game by the way. please do not spoil.) Second, I will be trying to stick as much to the Buffy timeline as I possibly can. We start off with the start of season two and go from there. And yes, I do have plans to add Faith in... I think. I hope. I will be doing some other things though, perhaps playing on the reaper idea from Black Butler and stuff like that. We shall see! Third, I do make author's notes at the end of every chapter. It gives me a chance to keep an open communication with my readers. So, please leave a review and make me happy! (I just had three cavities filled so I feel like shit.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Not even two nights later, Buffy had decided to go out for a much needed patrol run, hoping to get some distance. Thoughts of the Master still taunted her, but Giles was certain there was no way that he would return. Apparently someone had set his grave on fire shortly after they buried him. Now as she gazed at the still charred ground, she found a bit of solace. That was, until a vampire came out of another nearby grave. Buffy jumped up from her somewhat comfy seat and went to attack, but a black figure came out of nowhere. It was clearly a female, but all Buffy could see were her eyes, a queer magenta/pink color. The figure attacked the vampire with strength that was certainly on par with Buffy's. Deciding it was no time for questions, Buffy joined the fight, helping fight the vampire to the ground so that the figure could stab the vamp with her dark wood stake. The wood almost looked like… "Mahogany?" Buffy asked aloud. "Who are you?"

"No one," the figure muffled, quickly taking away before Buffy could get her wits together. So Giles was right. There was another Slayer in town. Well, that just wasn't fair, thought Buffy. This one was a force to be reckoned with as well. She was stronger and faster than Buffy, almost as though she had trained her whole life. Still, it was the eyes that Buffy kept going back to whenever she marched into the library the next morning.

"They were pink!" Buffy raged, slamming her books down with a defeated sigh. Giles looked up from his book, perhaps another journal on the Phantomhive family. He had been studying them for the past two days, though if he found anything he was always more than reluctant to say.

"Could they have been contacts?" Willow asked.

"Well that rules out Rige," Xander happily chimed in.

"Not exactly," Willow argued. "I did say they could be contacts."

"That's very true," Giles muttered.

"No they actually reminded me of Mr. Michaelis' eyes," Buffy sided with Xander. "It was like her eyes were just naturally like that."

"Oh of course because Mr. Michaelis can't wear colored contacts," Xander replied.

"You just don't like him because every girl in school does like him, Xander," Willow pointed out. "What if she's related to him though?"

"Hey, that sounds like a good theory!" Buffy agreed.

"I don't believe Mr. Michaelis has any family," Giles countered. "I also do not believe that Mr. Michaelis is fond of wearing these, um, contacts as you say."

"What else could it be then?" Buffy asked. Giles sighed.

"I am reluctant to say, but there are indeed rumors of a demon who contracts with humans, though the breed has practically died out over time. They are like super humans, but it is their odd eye color that sets them off," Giles explained.

"How come we haven't heard of these types of demons before?" Willow asked.

"Well, as I said they did practically die out. The last anyone heard of one was from the Victorian era. You see, these are not normal demons. They are a sort of higher demonic race of sorts. Then again, I do not believe they are fully demon," Giles continued.

"Like vampires?" Buffy inquired. Giles shook his head. He looked up at the girls, and glanced over at Xander.

"No, not at all," Giles mused. "The very few recordings the Council has of these creatures hints at them being fallen angels." The room went silent. No one dared spoke a word, too shocked.

"Angels are real?" the three students finally asked in unison.

"Well, if demons are it would make sense that angels are too, wouldn't it?" Giles asked them.

"I guess it does. I'm surprised I haven't thought about it before," Buffy shrugged. The bell rang.

"You should all get to class. We can discuss this later," Giles urged. Buffy, Xander, and Willow all listened, walking out of the room, whispering about angels.

**Across Town**

"I can sense her," the black haired vampire whimpered. She was weakened, stretched out on a bed as she dreamily reached out for her lover. Drusilla could feel the energy pulsing through her.

"Who, love?" Spike asked, only half paying attention. The night before he had managed to convince the Anointed One that they were the perfect choice for killing the Slayer, or as it now seemed, Slayers.

"The second one," Drusilla replied. "Oh Spike! She's not human, not fully. I can sense it." Her mind and body ached already, and the idea of this new Slayer being more than just a Slayer was taking its toll on her as well.

"It can't be," Spike groaned. Drusilla propped herself up as Spike walked over to her. She hung her arms over his shoulder, resting her hands on his chest.

"I think it is. I can feel her, and him too," Drusilla whispered.

"I thought I'd lost her years ago," Spike sighed, leaning back ever so carefully. Drusilla playfully nipped at his ear.

"We'll get her this time, both of them," Drusilla assured with a smile. Spike was already beginning to hate his stay in Sunnydale.

**The Magic Shop**

It was already mid afternoon. Rige was leaning half asleep into the counter, waiting for Sebastian to come and relieve her of her duties. The door of the store opened, and in walked the same three school kids from yesterday and the librarian. "Back so soon?" she asked, stretching with a raised eyebrow. "What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you had any books on angels, or anything on fallen angels to be more precise," Giles replied. Rige flinched. So it was all coming back now.

"Well, I'll have to take a look," she replied. She began to walk around the counter before she suddenly paused. "Why do you need a book on fallen angels?" Rige asked sharply. The group was silent.

"We wanted to do some research," the red head mumbled. The door opened and Sebastian stepped into the room. Rige relaxed slightly.

"You can trust them, Rige," Sebastian assured. Rige crossed her arms, raising her chin up.

"Alright, I will if you tell me what you need these books for," Rige replied. The librarian began to clean his glasses.

"We need them for research on fallen angels. We are searching for someone who may be connected to them," he explained.

"Giles is a Watcher," Sebastian pointed out. Rige nodded slowly. That actually made sense.

"So I'm guessing that's why you were asking about Slayers then," Rige sighed. Giles nodded stiffly. The blonde's eyes narrowed.

"Wait, Mr. Michaelis, how do you know about Giles?" she asked.

"Buffy, I told him," Giles sighed.

"I believe some explanations are in order," Sebastian sighed. "Perhaps we should wait until Ciel gets here though. If we talk without him he'll have hell to give." Rige stifled a laugh.

"That's not fair to us. I demand to know what's going on here!" Buffy growled.

"That isn't our call to make Buffy," Giles warned. "Michaelis is right. We should wait for Ciel."

"Sit down then. Sebastian, if you make some tea, I'll get the books," Rige sighed. It was going to be a long evening.

 **A/N: So this is apparently my more popular story so far! I can live with that... Anyways, Happy Labor Day. I'm spending my day off doing, well, labor. Laundry and school work and other cleaning to be exact. So, this chapter is a little bit shorter than the first, but I think the next one might be longer since it will involve some explanations. Aka, I need to do some lore research and angels and demons. It's a good thing I find this stuff fascinating. Haha. Please check out my other fan fiction if you would be so kind. I may even start another by the end of this week, but that depends on if I can get this idea to work or not. I also may start a Hetalia fan fiction, but I don't know. For right now, please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy, Willow, Xander, Giles, Mr. Michaelis, and Rige were all huddled around the table, a deathly silence hanging over the room. Rige had shut the shop down early, and now they just waited for Ciel, who was busy having a meeting with Principal Snyder. Buffy kept glaring at Rige, who was visibly tense, despite Sebastian's attempts to rub her shoulders or even rest his hand on her arm. Buffy was tense as well. Still, they hadn't been sitting too long before Ciel opened up the back door and stepped into the room. "Why's the store closed?" he asked with a sigh.

"We are having a discussion with Mr. Giles and his little group of students," Mr. Michaelis replied smoothly. Ciel looked around the table.

"Why the hell are we doing that?" Ciel snapped. Rige rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have any respect, Ciel?" Rige breathed. Ciel stormed over to the table.

"So, why don't you start with telling me why you had to tell Mr. Michaelis about me," Buffy proposed to Giles.

"Wait, what about her?" Ciel asked.

"I confronted your Watcher first, Buffy. I had my senses about you in the first place," Sebastian explained.

"Watcher? She's a Slayer?" Ciel breathed. "I thought…"

"Shut up, would you?" Rige growled. "You'll get your chance."

"H-How could you sense it?" Willow asked.

"Sebastian Michaelis is one of the demons I was talking about, the kind that was created from fallen angels," Giles explained.

"You're a fallen angel?" Ciel, Willow, Buffy, and Xander gasped in unison. Apparently Ciel hadn't been informed of too much. Now everything had to come clean. Sebastian sighed, leaning back. This time, as he placed his hand on Rige's back, she didn't tense. She actually relaxed.

"The angelic demon is what it is called," Sebastian began. "We are a demon tribe that feeds on the souls of willing humans in exchange for our services. We make up the High Court of the underworld, seeing as we are not entirely evil per say, though we are not good either. There are three ways to become an angelic demon, and the results of all three sit in this room."

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked. Sebastian looked from Ciel to Rige.

"Ciel was my master, back in the Victorian age. He asked me to serve him for eternity, and then became a demon. Rige is the daughter of two fallen angels," Sebastian answered, his voice then trailing off.

"What about you then?" Ciel asked. Sebastian looked at Rige, and then across the table at Giles. Buffy crossed her arms. She had to admit she was curious now. Leaning forward, she awaited an answer. However, it wasn't Sebastian who spoke up, it was Rige.

"It isn't obvious? Michaelis is an angelic name. He's a fallen angel himself," Rige hesitantly explained. Sebastian looked down at the table.

"Wait, if you're one of these demons, Rige, were you the one I ran into last night?" Buffy asked. She knew she was butting in, but it had all just clicked for her. It only made sense.

"Yeah, it was me," Rige mumbled, crossing her fingers.

"Rige was recently cursed to be human by the Court. At the same time, you had died for a brief moment. Rige ended up also being cursed to be a Slayer. Ironic, isn't it? A demon forced by birthright to kill other demons?" Sebastian quickly explained. Rige sunk down in her seat.

"Well, that was unexpected, but also expected," Willow mused. Xander nodded stiffly, his eyes locked on Rige.

"So are you guys actually engaged or what?" Xander asked, resting his chin in his hand.

"Yes," Rige and Sebastian quickly answered, Sebastian with that protective look in his eye. Buffy had that nagging feeling that something more was going on, but she also knew that if these two weren't going to say anything, then that was the end of it.

"So what do we do now with things?" Buffy asked.

"Treat me like a normal student, but from now on I want in on whatever you all are talking about. We're trying to find a way to help Rige get back to normal," Ciel proposed. Buffy glared at him.

"You're a bit assertive," Buffy snapped. Ciel's eyes narrowed.

"I was an earl," Ciel growled. "I was the Queen's watch dog and I ruled the London Underworld for years."

"Fine, we'll be willing to accommodate, and in return we'll want your cooperation if we need it," Giles replied.

"Also, you and I can split patrol nights. I'll take tonight," Rige added, standing up before Buffy could argue. She sighed, leaning back. Maybe Buffy could use a night off. It would be good for her, and she still had to get her room settled. Yeah, this would work out just fine.

***Across Town***

Rige decided that she needed the night out. She was angry at Ciel and Sebastian for decided to be so open about her situation. It wasn't her fault. She had made her choice, a fair one in all honest truth, but of course the High Court didn't like that, not one bit. Now she sat on a tombstone, a flask full of wine in hand. She wasn't getting drunk, it was maybe half a glass worth of wine, but she needed something to calm her nerves well enough. She wouldn't be able to focus enough to fight otherwise. "What do we have here?" a familiar voice laughed behind her.

"William the Bloody," Rige sighed. "You know, I did offer my services before that bitch came along." Spike lit a cigarette, and then offered it to Rige. She shook her head.

"Oh, this is the more fun way," Spike sighed. He looked Rige over. "You don't look too bad, considering things. Yeah, I know what happened to you. Dru figured it out, with her gifts and all."

"She's a lunatic, I hope you know," Rige warned with a growl. "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here and now." Spike pulled his cigarette away and leaned his lips towards Rige's ear.

"Because I know where he is, and if you kill me, Dru will kill him," Spike whispered. Rige tensed.

"I haven't heard from August in years," she muttered.

"I know. He's our little captive now, so play nice doll," Spike laughed, walking away. Rige felt a single tear rolling down her cheek. She was really starting to hate Sunnydale.

 **A/N: So I just decided to spend my evening writing this over jumping into A Clash of Kings. Yes I've been reading the Game of Thrones series. DO NOT spoil! Anyways, I'm still not showing all of my cards. I explained some things, but I'm not giving you everything! I know I'm really not sticking to the show plot here, but I know what I'm doing. I'll still be hitting some of the main points, but for right now we take things like this. I will also work on Memories at some point. I have to rework the whole third chapter so... Well, Rige has some interesting background things! I will be getting to that soon. I hope you all enjoy. Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Spike was anxiously awaiting for the sun to set. Tonight was the night he would lead the other vampires to Sunnydale High. He glanced over at the young man tied to the wall half conscious. August looked to be about 19 or 20, though he was actually about a century or so old. Blood was caked to the side of his pale face, sweat drenching his body. Drusilla called the boy her toy, not that Spike ever cared. Slowly August blinked, deep red eyes glaring at Spike in silent disgust.

"She won't even try and come after you," Spike remarked. He nonchalantly took his cigarette and pressed it against August's already bruised chest. The boy screamed in pain, followed by a deep growl.

"I trust her judgment," August breathed. Drusilla rest a thin hand on Spike's shoulder as she reached the other out to brush August's cheek. He flinched, yanking his head away from her cold, dead grasp.

"Did Mummy forget you?" Drusilla mocked. August didn't answer, just glaring at his captors. He refused to show weakness.

"We'll show her tonight then. Show her all she's been missing," Spike muttered, walking away. He continued counting down the minutes until sunset.

***Sunnydale High***

Buffy was exhausted, working double time to prep for parent night. Principal Snyder was determined to work her, Ciel, and another girl to the bone. Ciel was enraged. He obviously hated doing work. Rige was currently arguing with Giles and Sebastian about going on patrol that night. "Snyder will say our family is doomed and will expel Ciel," Sebastian reminded her for the thousandth time. Buffy looked over at them. Rige had been pretty tense ever since she went on patrol a week ago. Now she just groaned, storming out of the library with Sebastian quick on her heels.

"What's up with her?" Buffy asked Ciel as Giles slid into his office.

"I wish I knew," Ciel sighed. "I'm going to try and listen in." Buffy stood alongside him.

"I'm coming too then," Buffy told him. Ciel opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it. He had quickly learned that the Slayer was just as stubborn as him. They quietly slipped out of the library and hid near where Sebastian and Rige were talking.

"Rige, I know it's hard. I want him safe, too. We've been over this though. We don't know enough," Sebastian told her. Rige pressed her first against his chest. Buffy could tell the other Slayer was crying.

"I have given so much for you two. I just need to find him," Rige cried. She reached into her pocked and pulled something out. "This was dropped off at the store. Sebastian, they have him. If I stay, they'll be willing to make a deal."

"Rige, listen to me. We can't risk our cover," Sebastian warned.

"Damn it, Sebastian! We came here to find him, and now you're saying I can't look," Rige growled. Sebastian just sighed.

"They don't know why we are here. We can't risk this coming out, not after everything we've done," Sebastian explained. "I'm bound to that boy, Rige, but I will not let him take everything from me. I am starving, Rige, and I am tired. He took so much away, but not this. I will not let them know." Buffy felt Ciel back away. She felt she had to keep listening though.

"Once I'm back to normal, I'll provide souls for us then," Rige assured. Sebastian shook her head.

"I think we're bound to this girl though. There is something strange about her. She isn't like the others," Sebastian mused.

"I'd ask Ria, but I doubt she would say anything," Rige replied. Sebastian laughed.

"None of them acknowledge us anyways," he spat. Buffy decided to walk away. She returned to the library, fists balled, and looked at Giles.

"I think they know more than they're saying," Buffy proposed. Giles looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Mr. Michaelis and Rige know more about this whole Slayer thing than they're saying," Buffy explained. She crossed her arms and waited for a response. When she didn't get one, she continued. "Who's Ria? What does she have to do with Slayers?" Buffy asked.

"They said Ria?" Giles inquired. Buffy nodded. Giles began to look through his books. "The name sounds familiar, but I'll have to make some calls. You should finish getting ready for tonight." Buffy groaned.

"I still can't believe I'm being forced to go to this," Buffy muttered.

***Later on at the magic shop*** ( **A/N: If you saw the episode School Hard and remember the whole school fighting thing, that's what happens**.)

Rige didn't feel exactly like going home. Snyder had just barely approved of her as Ciel's to be aunt, and after the vampires attacked the school, it had all just gotten to her. Anyways, she needed to check on the store before heading home anyways, so she had allowed Ciel and Sebastian could go on ahead of them. With a yawn, she rubbed her neck and took a look at the day's statements. However, she was interrupted when Spike opened the door.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Rige asked, standing. Another vampire drug in the body of a man. Spike motioned for the vampire to drop the boy off near the table. Rige knew with one look who it was, but she almost didn't want to believe it. His bare chest was bruised and carried a vast array of burn marks, cuts, and other wounds. His hair was matted in places, and it too was covered in dried blood.

"I came to return this bloke," Spike explained. "Dru got bored with him. She said you not coming after us wasn't any fun, so she decided she'll find a new game. This other Slayer is much more fun."

"Leave her alone. I'm the one you hate, not her. She's just a girl," Rige threatened.

"See, that's what makes it fun," Spike laughed. "I didn't want to return him, you know. It's too hard to kill a demon of this kind though. Drusilla didn't want to put forth the work, said it was too much trouble. So, here we are. I'll be seeing you around. That is, if you're staying." Still in shock, Rige watched as Spike left the room. She ran straight to August. He was passed out. Some of the wounds had festered. Somehow they had gotten past the healing process. She cradled his head in her lap.

"It's okay, August. You're safe now," Rige muttered, kissing his forehead gently. She realized she was crying. Sometimes she hated these human emotions, the way it hurt her. Oh, did it hurt her! It was like someone was stabbing her heart. She pet his hair back, shaking her head. She knew she had to call Sebastian, but she couldn't. Sebastian's earlier words kept hitting her. Ciel didn't know who August was, or that he even existed. Some secrets had to be kept safe.

 **A/N: Sorry about the random note in the middle. I really didn't feel like rewriting that whole thing. Anyways, hi there! I got bored in class today and just wrote out this entire chapter. I also have an announcement. If you guys read Hiro's Tale (a Death Note fan fiction) or Welcome to Music Room 3 (a Ouran High School Host Club fan fiction), I am posting them on my new Wattpad account. First off, yes I am the writer of those fan fictions (I changed accounts on here due to some personal reasons and I also now forget my old username). Second, I will only be posting those fan fictions on my new account. My username on there is NinjaTomatoFairyKing. Now, as to Memories. I will be going and updating that, but again I still have to rewrite this one chapter and I have been so busy with school that it's just hard for me to keep up with. Please leave a review and thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

"So they just gave him to you?" Sebastian asked as Rige finished explaining what had just happened. She had rested August on the table and placed some healing herbs on his wounds.

"Yeah, Spike just said that Drusilla was bored with him," Rige muttered. She was a wreck to say the least. Sebastian just leaned in and kissed Rige's forehead gently. He let himself linger, his eyes on August. It'd been a good fifty some years since he last laid eyes on the man. Rige and Sebastian had made it their mission to find the young demon, and now Sebastian felt the need to just hold his lover close to him.

"It's okay, Rige," Sebastian assured. "He's safe. He's home."

"Sebastian, I need you," Rige whispered in his ear. There was an offer he couldn't refuse. He took one last look at August, assured the boy wouldn't wake up as Sebastian and Rige slipped back into the closet at the back of the store.

***Next Night***

Buffy was on patrol with Angel. They hadn't really had that much of a chance to talk yet. Now was as good of a time as any. She leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked. "A demon as a Slayer," Angel mused.

"Well, she's more an ex demon. Still, I don't know how I feel about her. She seemed to avoid that vampire when we were attacked at the school, Spike. It was like she knew him but didn't want to deal with him," Buffy explained. Angel nodded slowly.

"Oh, I think I know who she is now," Angel muttered. Buffy looked up at him with a questioning look. Angel sighed. "Spike originally was offered a deal by demon. He decided he would rather become a vampire though. That demon was Rige, I think."

"Okay, so they hate each other now. I guess that makes some sense," Buffy replied. "You should see the way that she and Mr. Michaelis look at each other though. I want a love like that."

"I don't know how I feel about that teacher," Angel remarked.

"He's not that bad. He's really nice, actually," Buffy disagreed. Angel stopped walking.

"Look, I know you think that, but if he's actually a fallen angel, you need to be careful. They're quite powerful, and many worship them as gods. You have to watch your back. You don't know whose side he's on. Usually this type of demon is out for their own gain and that's it," Angel warned.

"Alright, I'll be careful," Buffy grumbled.

***The Magic Shop***

That next afternoon, Buffy decided to go see Rige after school. She was hoping they could train together, but when she got to the shop, Rige was nowhere to be found. Instead a young man with brown hair and red eyes was sitting shirtless on the counter redressing some wounds. He looked up and his eyes widened. "Who the hell are you?" the man demanded.

"I should ask the same for you. Where's Rige?" Buffy replied. The man slid off the counter with ease.

"She went to the drug store. Now, who the hell are you?" the man replied.

"Buffy," the Slayer reluctantly answered.

"I'm August. M-Rige told me about you, warned me you might be looking for her. She shouldn't be too much longer," the man explained, slipping on a black tee shirt with a sigh.

"What happened to you?" Buffy asked, pointing at August's wounds.

"Some bastard vamp decided I was a fun toy," August growled. He obviously didn't want to talk about it. Just then, Rige entered the store.

"August, I'm back," Rige announced, looking up at Buffy. "Ah, you're here."

"Yeah, I was hoping we could train. Also, we're getting a foreign student in next week. I was hoping that you could cover patrol while he's here," Buffy explained.

"I never thought I'd see the day where you'd be talking about demon killing with a teenage girl," August remarked, glaring at Rige.

"Take the stuff and go take care of yourself, August," Rige barked. Grumbling, August followed her instructions.

"Who's he?" Buffy asked. Rige sighed, looking at the ground.

"He's… Well, you have to promise to say nothing to Ciel. Sebastian doesn't want him knowing," Rige began. Buffy nodded. "August is mine and Sebastian's son. He was born about twenty or so years before Ciel. Ciel doesn't know August exists."

"Why can't he know?" Buffy inquired. Rige shook her head.

"He knows who killed Ciel's parents," Rige answered sorrowfully. "It took Sebastian a long time to get Ciel off of the idea of avenging his family, and around that time we learned what August knew. We just had to keep Ciel from finding out."

"I won't interfere then," Buffy replied. She knew it wasn't her place. Besides, she had other things on her mind, like what Angel had said the night before.

"So, are we ready to train?" Rige asked. Buffy followed Rige down to the training area in the basement.

***Library***

Sebastian had let Ciel go on home on his own. Right now the demon needed to talk to Giles. "Where's your Slayer?" he asked.

"She went to find yours so they could train together," Giles explained.

"Damn it," Sebastian growled. "She'll see August."

"Who's August?" Giles asked. Sebastian sat down, lost in thought.

"My son," he replied. "I came here to talk to you about him. You see, Rige and I need a place for him to stay. Spike and Drusilla had him captive for a while. I think it's because he wanted to tell Ciel about what happened to his parents. They were killed by vampires. Not just any though. They were the vampire Angelus's last kill before the gypsy girl." Giles took a seat across from Sebastian.

"You know of what happened to him then?"

"That's why I'm here. Ciel will want Angel dead, and I know who Angel is. Rige doesn't know, and I'm not sure about August. Still, I understand the power of a soul, and I will help Angel all that I can. I need you to keep August away from Ciel. I love my son, don't get me wrong. However, there is much more at stake here. We cannot risk Ciel ruining our ties to Buffy. I fear what is to come," Sebastian explained.

"I will if you tell me about Ria. Buffy overheard your conversation yesterday. I won't tell her anything, but if what my books say is correct, I will have to agree with you," Giles replied. Sebastian leaned back. The demon was willing to strike this deal.

 **A/N: Filler chapter time! I figured this would answer some questions and set some things up. I'm starting to have a plan here. It's still a bit hazy, but we're getting there. I hope you all are enjoying this fun. Basically I'm setting up for the things well in advance here, so you may want to keep the whole Ria thing on a back burner for now. I'll mention her on occasion, but all I'll say is it has to deal with Season 5 of Buffy. Please leave a review! I'd love to hear what you all think!**


	6. Chapter 6

Buffy sat across the Peruvian girl in the kitchen. Buffy had been sure her foreign student was supposed to be of the male variety, but apparently there had been some mix up. Xander kept staring at her. Willow had left after they picked up Ampata to go meet with Rige and Miss Calendar. Apparently they all had some common interest in something, but Buffy forgot what Willow had said. She was too preoccupied with Ampata. Joyce was cooking some late dinner with a smile. Everyone just wanted to know everything on Ampata.

"Maybe we should give her a break. I'm sure she's tired," Buffy proposed. Ampata smiled.

"I am feeling tired," the girl agreed.

"Well here, eat first and then Buffy can show you upstairs," Joyce offered. The girl took the food and quietly began to eat.

"I, uh, I'll see you tomorrow," Xander stuttered, getting up to leave. He gave Ampata one last look before leaving.

***Next Morning***

"I don't like her," Ciel growled, eyeing Ampata with Buffy. Sebastian looked down at him with questioning eyes.

"Why ever not, My Lord?" Sebastian asked. Ciel just shrugged.

"Something just seems…Off about her," Ciel mused. Sebastian took another glance back at her. Maybe Ciel was right. Sebastian could also feel it, though he couldn't quite place what "it" was. Maybe he would talk to Rige. She was the one who usually got contracts in South America, not him. She had always had a thing for the more exotic regions: Central America, South America, Egypt, Greece, Rome, you name it. She had even had some luck in India way back when.

"I will keep an eye on her then, My Lord," Sebastian sighed, watching Ciel walk off to his first class.

"Ah, Mr. Michaelis! This is my foreign student, Ampata," Buffy greeted as they walked past. Sebastian smiled and nodded.

"Nice to meet you," he muttered to the Peruvian. They locked eyes, and it was like they both knew something wasn't quite human about the other. Sebastian was determined to figure out exactly what it was.

***The Magic Shop***

Sebastian went to see Rige right after school. "What do you recall from Peru?" Sebastian asked. Rige was fixing August's bandages. He was starting to heal quickly again, but it was still proving to be a rather slow process.

"Child sacrifices for the most part," Rige muttered. She looked up at him. "The souls were delicious though."

"Buffy has a foreign student from there. Something seems off about her," Sebastian explained.

"Could it have something to do with the child sacrifice thing?" August groaned as Rige finished up. Rige paused for a moment.

"Hey, there's an Inca exhibit at the museum. I'll check it out later," Rige remarked. "Actually, Willow came last night. She said something about a broken seal and a mummy with braces at the museum. I think this could be connected."

"Hey, I'll check it out so you don't have to. I need to get out and about anyways," August offered.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Rige asked, placing a hand carefully on his shoulder. August shrugged.

"You can't keep me held up forever. I want to do something good. Damn, I just need to get out of this shop," August sighed.

"You will be moving in with Giles tomorrow," Sebastian reminded him.

"If you go, I'm going with you," Rige told her son. August threw his head back with a heavy sigh, but began walking towards the door regardless. Rige turned to Sebastian.

"Talk to Giles. I think we should know what's going on with his end," Rige suggested. Sebastian nodded, willing to comply.

***At the Party***

"I'm surprised to see you here," Willow remarked, looking at Ciel who sat in a corner of the Bronze. Instead of wearing an actual costume, he was back in his clothing from his time as the Queen's watch dog. It was certainly more comfortable than tee shirts and jeans to demon. Willow was dressed as an Eskimo.

"I want to keep an eye on that Ampata. Something seems off," Ciel mused, taking a sip of his drink. Willow slumped down next to him, her eyes on Xander.

"I agree," Willow sighed. "What do you think of all this mummy stuff?" she asked. Over the past few days, there had been a few more killings, and they had gathered more information about what was going on. Now they just had to find the mummy. However, it wasn't too much longer before they saw Ampata running out of the Bronze. Willow and Ciel jumped up and ran towards where Ampata had come from to see Xander out of breath on the floor.

"She's the mummy," Xander coughed. "Ampata is the mummy. She's going to the museum."

"Rige said she was going there with Giles and Buffy. They'll take care of her," Ciel assured. "Here, let me take a look." Ciel checked Xander over and looked at Willow. "Go get some water," he barked. Willow ran off to help.

"Thanks," Xander muttered. "You're not so bad, Ciel, for a demon."

"You barely know me," Ciel growled. Willow returned with some water and handed it to Xander.

"Where did you learn about health stuff?" Willow asked. Ciel shrugged.

"Sebastian thought it fit to teach me," Ciel answered. "It's come in handy a few times over the years." Xander drank down the water swiftly and looked from Ciel to Willow.

"I'm sorry. I should have stayed away from her," Xander sighed. Willow shook her head.

"No you didn't know. We didn't know. We couldn't have," she assured, grabbing his hand. Xander smiled. Ciel opened his mouth to say something about the two of them, but he stopped himself. He figured he shouldn't say anything.

***The Museum***

Buffy and Rige stared at the pile of dust that was once the mummy girl, both of them out of breath. Buffy looked up at Rige. "You're pretty good," Buffy remarked. Rige shrugged.

"What can I say? I know how to fight," Rige swallowed, pushing her hair back out of her face. She looked up at Giles.

"So how's August?" she asked the librarian. "I meant to say something before we were rudely interrupted." Giles shrugged.

"He'll be fine with me," Giles assured. "Are you okay, Buffy?"

"Yeah, I think I'm good. Just remind me to never do a foreign student program ever again," Buffy sighed.

"Just do yourself a favor and avoid anything Central or South American," Rige remarked.

"I'm sure you would have some experience," Giles agreed. He looked up at Rige.

"Maybe someday I'll tell you those stories," Rige mused, kneeling on the ground. She placed a finger in the ashes, shaking her head. "I've seen enough to deaths to harden me, to numb me. Yet somehow there are some that still get at me." She stood slowly and turned to see Sebastian watching her from the shadows. She looked back at Buffy. "Go get some rest. I'm sure you need it. I bet Ciel's taken care of Xander. Sebastian trained him well enough." With that she walked away into the night with a heavy heart.

 **A/N: So here is the next chapter! I know it's not great, but I did the best I could. I've been rewatching season 6 as of late. I will warn you: I am a die hard Spuffy fan. I also love Once More, With Feeling to a point where it's insane. Thankfully we're only on season 2. Another warning: I think next chapter will be a sort of flash back thing. It'll be filler stuff, but that's just because I'm being picky with what episodes I do, and how I do them. I've tried AU stuff with each episode of a show and it's just too much. I do like it, but I like the one chapter per episode as opposed to like five chapters per episode. That being said, please bear with me when I do chapters like this. It'll be different when we get to more major episodes. I'm done with long rant now. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Rige and Giles were doing some inventory for the store one evening. Sebastian had to grade some tests, and Rige didn't want to do inventory alone. Thus Giles offered his hand for help. "I'm curious, Rige. Why are you human now? What happened?" Giles asked as he finished up with some crystals. Rige sighed heavily. There were some questions that she would rather have not been asked. This was at the top of that list. Still, it was going to be asked eventually. Rige just had to suck it up.

"I decided I wasn't going to indulge in the pleasures my parents indulged in. They gave love to whatever lived and walked on two legs. I wanted to love only Sebastian, especially after August was born," Rige explained. Giles thought for a moment.

"I suppose that if your parents are fallen angels that you are referring to Namaah and Pharzuph," Giles remarked. Rige nodded. The fallen angels of prostitution and fornication/lust, respectively. She didn't come from a good family, that was clear. That didn't mean that she wasn't going to try and do better for herself.

"You would be correct," Rige confirmed, leaning back. "They hated me, and finally just decided I wasn't worth being a demon. So they took that away from me."

"How long ago was that?" Giles asked.

"It was five years ago," Rige mused. Five years she had been in this damn form. She just wanted to go back to the way things were.

***Across Town***

August was using his free evening to sneak out into the night. However, he wasn't planning on running into the man that caused August's troubles. Yet there Angel stood. "August?" the vampire asked in shock.

"Well, look who it is. I didn't think you'd show yourself," August sighed. Angel just shrugged.

"The last I saw you I wasn't so good of a man though. How've you been?" Angel replied.

"I'm being kept far away from Ciel by my parents, and oh yeah, Spike and that crazy bitch of his decided to use me as a toy. How about you?" August answered. Angel laughed.

"I think I've fallen in love with Slayer. Have you seen Buffy?" Angel explained.

"I've met her a few times. I'm staying with her Watcher. I just got lucky tonight and Giles will be out helping my mother," August told him. Angel just nodded, lost in thought.

"Yeah, I heard Rige was in town," Angel sighed.

"I still don't like you," August suddenly growled. The two men stared at each other.

"The feeling is mutual, August," Angel agreed. "Now get on back before I go to Giles myself." Defeated, August stormed off. He hated these chains he was placed under, but eventually he knew he was destined to see Ciel. When that happened, August would finish what his father couldn't. A contract is a contract, after all.

***Later On***

"So, you thought it was a smart idea to go to a fraternity house," Rige sighed, glaring at Cordelia and Buffy. The two girls nodded.

"Who are you anyways?" Cordelia asked. Rige and Buffy exchanged looks.

"Long story," Rige shot.

"You two shouldn't be so careless. Fraternities are well known for housing secrets, many of them deadly," Sebastian warned.

"Mr. Michaelis is correct. You two should have been more thoughtful," Giles agreed.

"At least it's over now," Willow smiled, trying to look on the bright side.

"I never want to go to college," Xander sighed. Rige nodded in agreement.

"College life is tough," she pointed out. For a few moments they all stayed silent, staring at the dead demon on the floor. Rige couldn't help but hate snakes even more now.

"Snake would've loved this guy though," Rige pointed out to Ciel and Sebastian.

"That's true. He would have," Ciel agreed. The young demon, for young he still was, almost managed to smile. Suddenly everyone stood up.

"Let's not talk about this ever again," Cordelia groaned. "I'm going home." One by one everyone left. Soon it was just Angel and Rige.

"I saw your son tonight," Angel remarked. Rige looked at the man.

"I figured he would have gone for a walk. Angel, keep an eye on him. He's still young, you know," Rige sighed.

"You know I will," Angel assured, patting her shoulder before also taking his leave. Rige looked back down at the demon. She could tell now that life on the Hellmouth was only just beginning, and the future was proving darker and darker with each passing day.

 **A/N: Well, it may be short, but at least it's done. I wasn't actually going to update today, but after seeing all the views this has been getting, I decided to change that decision. I figure even a bit of filler would be good. I don't know. It's been a long day. I hope you all enjoy. Please leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

The entire gang found themselves standing in a costume shop the day before Halloween. Buffy, Xander, Willow, and Ciel were being forced to take kids trick or treating. Rige on the other hand… She just adored Halloween. She also was choosing a special costume just for Sebastian: a cat. She walked right over to the black cat outfit and found her size. Willow had chosen a ghost, and Xander was getting a toy gun for his army costume. That left Ciel and Buffy trying to decide what they wanted to dress up as. "You know Ciel, you could do a dog," Rige joked. The blue haired boy glared at her.

"No one asked you," he growled, walking away. He then turned around quickly. "I have no idea what the hell I want to dress as." Rige shrugged.

"You could go as a cat like I am. I'll pay you for it too," Rige suggested. Ciel growled. Rige just smiled.

"How much?" Ciel asked. Rige thought for a moment.

"Let's say a hundred dollars, and you can choose a big cat if it's a bit more manly," Rige proposed.

"I wouldn't past that up," Xander chimed in. Ciel glared at him.

"Shut up," he spat. Xander just shrugged.

"Hey, I'm being honest," Xander defended. "You know, I really think it'd be hilarious if you dressed up as a devil. Buffy, what do you think? Buffy?" Buffy was walking towards the back of the store, enchanted by the pink dress. Rige looked at it with disgust. She always hated the style of dresses in the 1700s and 1800s. Then again, she just hated dresses in general.

"Buffy, it's perfect for you!" Willow exclaimed. The owner of the store, an older man named Ethan that gave Rige the chills, glanced at the scene and walked over.

"It's worthy of a princess such as yourself," Ethan cooed to Buffy.

"I could never afford something like that," Buffy argued. Ethan laughed, taking the dress off the display. He pressed it against Buffy, looking at her as she looked at herself in the nearby mirror.

"No, this dress deserves to belong to you. I've never seen a better match. Take it free of charge," Ethan encouraged. Buffy looked up at him.

"I really couldn't," Buffy began. She looked at herself in the mirror again.

"Go on, take it," Ethan told her. This time there was no argument.

"I've decided on a knight," Ciel whispered to Rige. He looked over at Buffy. If Rige didn't know any better, it was as though the young demon actually felt something for the Slayer. That was a road that futile, and Rige knew it.

***HALLOWEEN!***

The night carried a bit of a chill with it. Ciel had already gone out to meet Buffy and the others at the school, leaving Rige and Sebastian alone. They had just closed up the shop after an exceedingly busy day, and Rige had just gone up to hers and Sebastian's bedroom to change into her cat suit. The sun had finally gone down and it was close to 6. Rige waltzed downstairs with pride to where Sebastian sat grading papers in the living room. She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning down to his ear. "Why don't you take a break?" Rige asked.

"I have to get this done," Sebastian denied. Rige tapped her fingers on his chest thinking.

"Why don't you see my costume then?" Rige taunted. There were a few candles lit in the downstairs, filling to house with the smell of pumpkins, apple pie, and roses. Rige had a thing for candles, and after a while the boys stopped complaining and started to enjoy the scents. Rige kept it changing once a week, but today she was relishing in the fall spirit. Sebastian finished with the test in front of him and finally turned to face Rige. His eyes widened as he took in her costume: a black cat with leather skinny pants and a long sleeve, low cut black shirt. Rige couldn't help but smile at her accomplishment.

That was the moment things changed. The next thing Rige knew, the tail of her costume was swinging in the air, and the ears seemed to be a part of her. "What the hell?" Sebastian muttered. Hearing commotion outside, he jumped up and ran to the window.

"Please say it's not just me," Rige groaned, running her rough tongue over her now sharp teeth. Sebastian turned to her, looking her up and down. She frowned. "You aren't seriously turned on by this?"

"What?" Sebastian asked. Rige just rolled her eyes, looking out the window as well. People and demons were running the streets.

"What the hell? What's with the demons? It's never like that on Halloween," Rige pointed out.

"I think they may be children…Turned into their costumes like you," Sebastian proposed. Rige glared at him.

"Oh my god… What about Ciel?" Rige asked. Soon the couple rushed out the door. However, Sebastian grabbed her wrist and pulled her back inside.

"Please…Just give me twenty minutes. This is a once in a lifetime thing," Sebastian begged. Rige growled, but caved, dragging her cat obsessed lover upstairs.

*** At Buffy's***  
"Oh, he can protect me, he's a knight!" Buffy exclaimed, clinging to Ciel. Willow, now a ghost, was about ready to lose her mind. She looked over at Angel.

"We really need to figure this out," Angel urged.

"Yeah I know. I just hope Rige and Sebastian are okay. Her costume was a cat," Willow sighed. Angel froze.

"A…Cat?" he asked. Willow nodded. "I think we should just leave them be. Go on with Xander and try and find Giles. I'll watch these two."

"Come on, ghost lady. We should listen to him," army Xander agreed. With that, Willow stormed out of the kitchen. Buffy turned to Ciel.

"You seem like such a handsome knight," Buffy cooed. The two started complimenting each other to a point where Angel was about ready to slap someone. That was until some demon children managed to take down the door, and Angel had to jump into action. This caused him to show his vampire face, and Buffy screamed.

"HE'S ONE OF THEM!" she cried. Ciel pushed her behind him.

"Back demon!" Ciel urged. Angel just glared. "Come, my lady, let's escape." The two then ran outside into the night. Angel sighed, finishing his fighting. He was so ready for this to be over.

***Gile's***

Sebastian and Rige had run straight to Gile's house after satisfying Sebastian's…needs. Sebastian began pounding on Gile's door. August soon opened the door, ready to kill anything. He had that look on his face. "What the hell?" August exclaimed, looking at Rige.

"Don't even ask," Rige growled. Giles was soon at the door as well, just as Willow and Cordelia marched up.

"What's with the cat get up?" Cordelia asked, making a face at Rige.

"At least mine doesn't look like some slutty playboy costume," Rige spat back. She eyed Willow up and down. "Damn girl, you look hot!"

"I always hate when you do that," Sebastian and August muttered simultaneously.

"What?" Willow asked.

"Oh, I'm bisexual," Rige explained. She looked at Giles. "What the hell is going on?"

"I, uh, have no idea," Giles stuttered.

"Only the people who bought costumes at Ethan's seemed to be changed," Willow stated. Giles had a look of horror on his face.

"Oh, that makes sense," he growled, grabbing his keys. "Come on, let's go to this Ethan's." They all followed foot after the Englishman.

"Do you know the owner?" Sebastian asked. Giles nodded stiffly.

"We were friends a long time ago. I should have known this would be his prank," Giles explained.

"Can we stop it?" Rige asked, practically pleading for her situation to be over.

"I think so," Giles assured.

"Good, 'cause Ciel and Buffy were getting kind of touchy when we left," Willow remarked. Rige and Sebastian looked at each other.

"That's not good," Sebastian breathed.

"I'd say. Angel looked pretty upset," Cordelia added.

"Oh damn… We need to stop this now," August urged.

"Oh, who are you by the way?" Cordelia asked. August just glared at her.

"Don't even try," he warned. They drove off in silence towards Ethan's.

***Where Buffy Is***

"Thank you for saving me brave knight," Buffy breathed as Ciel held her close. They looked deep into each other's eyes and kissed, Angel glaring off to the side. Suddenly the curse was lifted, though, and the two love birds began coughing and jumping away from each other.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ciel barked.

"Don't even ask," Angel sighed as Buffy ran into his arms.

"I feel weird," Xander remarked. "I feel like I've been put through army training." Just then, Rige and Sebastian ran in.

"Oh good, it worked for you all too," Rige panted. Her cat ear headband fell off, and she threw the matching tail onto the ground. "I am never dressing up for Halloween again."

"That's what you said last year, Dear," Sebastian reminded her. She just glared at him.

"Can we just please go home? I need to wash my mouth," Ciel growled. Sebastian and Rige both nodded.

"Angel, can you make sure Buffy and Xander are all cool?" Rige asked. The vampire nodded. For once, Halloween didn't seem as fun anymore, and Rige promptly took down all her decorations before taking a shower to scrub every inch of her body in hopes of getting rid of the furry feeling on her skin.

 **A/N: I am so sorry this took so long! I decided to spend some extra time on this one since I love this episode and I adore Halloween. However, I did rush through a good part so that I could actually update a chapter here. I think it's a good lighthearted chapter. I had fun deciding what Ciel would be. I was going to bring back the dress, and then decided against it. So then I thought what about a cat. That was until I remembered what Buffy's costume was and chose to play off of that. So we now know Ciel may actually like Buffy. I may or may not decide to bring that up again. I think it'd be funny, especially when Spuffy becomes a thing (though as much as I think Ciel and Buffy would be an interesting couple no one intrudes on my Spuffy). What do you all think? Leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ciel watched as Buffy chatted with some old friend. It seemed that everyone was having luck with love as of late. Miss Calendar and Giles were teasing each other about a date (okay more her teasing him) and now Buffy was all sparkly eyes with this Ford guy. It didn't help that Sebastian and Rige were actually discussing wedding plans. They were actually going to have a wedding… Ciel groaned once more. This whole love thing was giving him a migraine.

"Ciel, you still in there?" Xander suddenly asked. Damn it, Ciel was zoning off again. He seemed to be doing that more often lately. He really needed to get out of the school setting. Still, it was the perfect cover. Ciel could never argue that.

"Hm? Yeah, I am just thinking," Ciel mused.

"I saw Rige this morning fawning over Mr. Michaelis. Those two are disgusting," they heard Cordelia rattle to her friends.

"At least you don't have to live with it," Ciel growled under his breath.

"Aw, come on, they can't be that bad!" Willow assured. Ciel held back a laugh. Sometimes he felt this group of kids could be such idiots. Still, there was something odd about Willow, something Ciel couldn't quite place… It was strange.

"So, is studious Ciel going to join us at the Bronze tonight?" Xander asked. Ciel shook his head.

"If it means dealing with Buffy and Ford, I'd rather not. Besides, it'll be nice to be home with Rige out. I might actually get some work done," Ciel sighed.

"Don't you like her?" Willow asked. Ciel shrugged.

"I suppose, well enough. I'd just like to hear something that isn't about weddings or love for once," Ciel replied. He grabbed his bags as the bell rang. He took another look back as Buffy rejoined her two friends. She was a lost cause.

***Later at Ciel's***

Ciel had just finished his English essay with a heavy sigh, staring at the ceiling. He had finished his school work earlier than he thought and almost had a mind to head out for the rest of the evening. Still, he'd see Rige possibly, and Buffy was at the Bronze. The two had been rather distant since Halloween. Some part of Buffy actually reminded Ciel of Lizzy. Buffy was that tough girl who at least was once rather girly. It was like she was forced to be tough and strong while Lizzy felt forced to be girly. They were opposites, complimenting each other. Ciel groaned, throwing his pillow. He was a demon. He shouldn't be like this.

The phone suddenly rang. He picked it up, noticing the number. "What the hell do you want, Cordelia?" he growled. The two had worked on a project in history a month ago (Sebastian's bright idea to get Ciel to be higher in the social standings) and ever since Cordelia had used him to get the scoop on what Buffy and her friends were up to. Supposedly she wanted to just hear the gossip, but Ciel wondered if there was something more going on.

"What's with that boy Buffy was with today?" Cordelia asked.

"I don't know. Apparently they knew each other in LA," Ciel replied. Silence hung for a moment. In that silence, Ciel got an idea.

"Hey, did you want to meet at the Bronze some night? Not tonight, I'm rather busy, but some night?" Ciel asked.

"I guess. Some of the girls are starting to think you're not half bad," Cordelia answered. Ciel smiled. If he was going to have some girl by his side, he had to choose well. Besides, if Cordelia was going to use him, he may as well use her.

***Next Day, Magic Shop***

After school, the gang decided to go touch base with Rige. The only two that weren't there were Buffy and Ford, the two having decided to go take a tour of Sunnydale. "Angel asked me to look in on Ford," Willow confessed.

"Good, he seems off," Ciel mused. The others looked at him.

"Ciel has always had a knack for being able to read people on some level. I believe that is why he makes such a good demon," Sebastian explained.

"I actually have to agree with Ciel. I mean, this guy just shows up here and doesn't have a clear answer as to why," Xander agrees.

"I found a warehouse attached to his name," Willow offered.

"We should check it out," Rige proposed.

"Well, I told Angel I'd let him know what I found," Willow stuttered.

"I know where he lives," Rige assured, grabbing her jacket. She looked over at Sebastian.

"Will you watch the store?" she asked. Sebastian nodded with a smile. The sun was setting outside. "Are you coming, Ciel?"

"No, I promised Cordelia I'd meet her at the Bronze," Ciel sighed. Willow and Xander gaped at Ciel.

"You have a date with Cordelia Chase?" Xander exclaimed. Ciel just shrugged.

"I actually am well liked by people of higher standing, Harris," Ciel smirked, getting up and walking out of the store. Rige shook her head, and began to lead the others to Angel's.

***At Angel's***

"You told them?" Angel half growled at Willow, who suddenly grabbed onto Rige's arm and pulled herself a bit behind the woman.

"Give her a break, Angel. Besides, you know backup isn't always that bad," Rige defended. Angel just glared at her.

"Alright, let's just check this place out," Angel caved. They walked out into the night, until Rige heard something, or at least thought she did.

"Hey, you guys go on ahead. I feel like I should patrol a bit," Rige told the others, who apparently hadn't heard anything. They went on ahead, and Rige turned down an alleyway. There was a hooded figure at the back of it. "Who's there?" Rige demanded, grabbing her stake which she kept tucked into the waist of her pants. A shrill laugh replied, and Rige tensed.

"I thought I should pay a visit," the Undertaker cooed. Rige flinched. She hated that voice.

"I haven't seen any of your kind here yet. Why now?" Rige demanded. The Undertaker shrugged.

"I actually don't know. I think we just don't like the Hellmouth," he mused. Rige laughed.

"It's not too bad," she replied.

"I have a message. It's for you. A soul will be returned to us soon," the Undertaker told her. Rige sighed.

"So someone dies. Why warn me?" Rige asked.

"You will have to prepare the strong one to replace it. Otherwise terror will occur," the Undertaker instructed. He then laughed again. "I'm sure we'll be seeing each other soon. Have a nice night!" With that he was gone, and Rige was left alone. She had an inkling of what the reaper had meant, and that never meant anything good. She'd have to talk to Jenny soon. In fact, she was planning on doing it as soon as possible.

***The Next Night (whilst the others are dealing with Ford)***

Jenny and Rige sat in the shop discussing what the Undertaker had said. "Do you think it will happen?" Jenny breathed. Rige nodded.

"I hate those reapers, but they are never wrong concerning a soul," Rige replied. She took a sip of her tea. Jenny looked out the window.

"Who is the strong one then?" Jenny asked.

"I wish I knew. I can't get a read on people anymore, not like I used to, not like when I was contracted with you," Rige explained. Jenny laughed.

"They should have at least let you finish that one out," Jenny remarked. Then she pondered for a moment. "You know what though; I guess it's not that bad."

"I know that smile," Rige teased. "He's a good man."

"Hey, you're pretty lucky yourself," Jenny replied. They both laughed. Rige leaned back.

"What do you think of what's going tonight?" Rige asked.

"I'd rather not get involved. If this Ford is what we think he is, or wants what we think he wants, it's up for Buffy to deal with him," Jenny answered. The two women were silent for a moment.

"She's a strong kid. She can handle it," Rige agreed. She studied Jenny. "You know, I always meant it when I said you should give me a chance."

"We both know I don't swing that way," Jenny denied. She glanced down at the table. "I think I love him, Rige. I'm scared though. I feel like something just won't work out."

"I feel the same. Something is about to happen, something I can't pin point. Sebastian agrees. I'm sure Ciel has a few thoughts of his own too," Rige mused. A stillness overtook the room. Whatever happened, it was still a bit off. Why else would they be warned to train someone in some of the stronger magic that few even still knew? It was all in the future, and to the rest of the world, they just had to lie.

 **A/N: I am so sorry this is late! I tried writing this weekend and I just couldn't quite focus enough to work on this! Still, I think I set up a few nice things. Jenny and Rige know each other from the past. Ciel goes on a date with Cordelia. Things are getting interesting! Also, I will note, yes Rige is bisexual. Keep this in mind for later. I have some plans with this, and they will be interesting. There's a lot of interesting stuff I have planned actually. It's just that a lot of it takes place a lot later in time... Oh well. Anyways, if I ever lack in posting regularly, please understand that I have a lot of stuff going on in my life and it's hard to sit down and write. I also have a lot of writing projects, some fan fiction and some not. With this in mind, I can say now that November will especially be a difficult month because I am doing Nanowrimo this year in hopes of using it to expand another project I've been working on, and stuff like that. Anyways, I may skip ahead a few Buffy episodes after this just to maybe get myself going a bit. I hope you all enjoy. Please leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Rige, August, and Giles had gone out of town in order to collect a new shipment of things for Rige's store. Giles didn't want to leave Sunnydale or his job after a demon that he and Ethan had once conjured tried to kill him and taken over Jenny, but Rige had eventually talked him into the idea. He needed the space and fresh air. Now they drove down the desert road, Rige blasting some Rolling Stones and other oldies with her elbow sticking out of the window as she took the wheel. August was stretched out in the back and Giles sat shotgun. "So, why were chosen as a Slayer? Do you know?" Giles asked. Rige tensed, changing the CD out for a Simon and Garfunkel album, "Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme."

"My sister is the one who allowed the Slayers to exist. The people asked for a warrior in place for some souls, and she obliged," Rige mused. Giles fixed his glasses.

"I thought Ria was a myth," he coughed.

"Myths are surprisingly more real than you realized," August mumbled in the back. Rige tried not to laugh. August clearly had her sense of sarcasm.

"So I keep learning," Giles sighed. Rige just shrugged.

"It's not so bad. I just wish I could get in touch with her so I could actually try and reverse this," Rige told the man. Giles turned off the radio.

"What happens when you do?" Giles asked. Rige went silent.

"I don't know. I guess we go back," Rige muttered. August sat up.

"NO, what about what the reaper said? Mom, you can't just abandon things," August argued.

"What reaper?" Giles asked, looking confused. Rige explained her meeting with the Undertaker. Giles went silent for a moment. "That doesn't sound very positive. Something is about to happen."

"I know, and that's another reason I want to talk to Ria. I have to know what this something is, or at least who this person I'm supposed to train is," Rige agreed.

"I'm guessing you'd have to pass on your knowledge of magic," August mused.

"You do actually know magic then," Giles assumed. Rige nodded, laughing slightly.

"You think I'd own a magic shop and not know how to use what I'm selling? Of course I do," Rige pointed out. She bit her lip. "That was my area of specialty. Ria was war, and I was magic."

"You both are in charge of power," Giles sighed. He was right, but he just didn't know how right he was.

***Hundreds of Years Prior***

The high court stared at the sisters, three in all. Ria, Rige, and Rayla all stood in a line. Ria was oldest, demon of war. Rige was next, the demon of magic. Rayla was the youngest, the demon of intelligence. Three types of power: brute force, mind, and soul. True magic came from the soul, the soul of the earth and beyond. That gave Rige the highest edge, and made her the most favored. It also helped that she had a knack for getting contracts. Needless to say, Ria and Rayla both envied their sister. Their parents faced them, stone faced. "Only one shall be heir," their father cooed. This was something they all knew. "Our chosen heir shall show the newcomer Michaelis our ways." Michaelis stood behind them, still carrying that angel side to his looks. He still had much to learn. There was an heir of innocence around him, and he had yet to be bedded.

Rige smiled coyly. She knew her place, and she knew what she could turn this man into, this newly fallen angel. However, there was that stirring in her heart even then, something that made her skin float by the way his red eyes looked at her. "Rige, step forward," their mother commanded. Her low cut v neck dress hugged her body tightly, dark red lips adding an air of seduction. She was the reason Rige knew her sexuality, even if she never breathed the word to single person or demon. Ria and Rayla both glared as Rige stepped forward.

"I will take this task with honor," Rige smiled, nodding respectfully to Michaelis. Thus it began, and thus it would end.

***Modern Day***

Night had almost fallen. They had pulled into a motel where Rige had gotten a room separate from Giles and August. She sat on the edge of her bed, a glass of wine in hand. Her shirt was tossed into the corner by her overnight bag, leaving her in a black bra and shorts. Her hair hung in waves around her and she glanced up in the mirror. She was tired, and with all the makeup off it showed. Her fingers touched the jagged white scar over her ribcage and she flinched at the phantom pain. A soft breeze wafted into the room. When it dissipated back into the warmth of the night, a blonde woman stood across from Rige. Her violet eyes studied Rige.

"Rayla, it's been a while," Rige sighed, leaning back. The youngest of the three sisters was a good two inches taller than Rige and the only blonde. Her pale skin had a sort of glow to it like polished pearl, and it was clear with how she held herself that she was a genius.

"I figured someone had to check in on you. Are you going to put on a shirt?" Rayla replied. Rige narrowed her eyes.

"Why would I? You are my sister, the same blood that runs in me runs in you," Rige remarked. Rayla raised an eyebrow. She looked around and grabbed Rige's button up shirt from its place on the floor. Without ceremony she tossed it at her elder sister.

"Put it on. Be glad Father isn't here to watch you offer yourself as such," Rayla snapped. Rige just laughed, pulling the shirt on but leaving the buttons undone.

"He would praise me for sharing my body for the use of lust, Rayla. Have you forgotten why I was cast out?" Rige pointed out. She stood, hands on her hips. "I still stand by my choice."

"We all know you love the woman though, and I sense another. Father senses it as well. You will be drawn towards her, and when the time is ripe, and all is said and done, we will send you to the trials to prove yourself," Rayla explained.

"What do you mean?" Rige asked. "What the hell is going on? Who am I supposed to train?" Her fists were balled.

"You will know her because you are drawn towards her. When her task is finished, go to the desert. We will find you and you will have proven yourself, and will prove yourself through the trials. I am bound my honor to say no more," Rayla growled. With that she left as swiftly as she came. Rayla quickly buttoned her shirt and began to pace the room. Things didn't make sense. The first woman Rayla had mentioned, well that was easy for Rige to figure out. The second… That was a bit harder. It was almost as hard to decode as the idea of the trials. Thankfully Rige knew enough of her kind's lore to understand what it could mean. None of it, though, gave her any solace.

***A Few Days Later***

"I think someone has to die," Rige muttered. She and Sebastian sat in their bedroom, Ciel out at the Bronze. She had had this feeling ever since Rayla visited. "A soul is lost and then someone must die."

"I trust your instinct. The only question is who?" Sebastian agreed. Rige looked up. She couldn't bring herself to say the words. She knew, though.

"I think the soul is obvious," Rige sighed. Sebastian nodded slowly.

"Then it becomes a matter of when," Sebastian muttered. Rige shrugged, standing up. She rested her head against Sebastian's chest.

"That poor girl," Rige sighed. "At least we know what spell we need to train this woman in."

"Should we warn her?" Sebastian asked. Rige shook her head.

"She should learn on her own that actions have consequences. For now, we need to keep our eyes on Drusilla and Spike," Rige replied. Sebastian nodded. They both knew what was in the book Spike had that vampire steal. They both knew what he was planning.

 **A/N: LOOK AT THAT! Take that, writer's block! I can write new chapters! Ah, this was fun. I've been promising a good background chapter for a while so I decided I'd do that! I am so sorry for the break there. I have been crazy busy with school lately, and I'm trying to write so many things. Also, I've been reading "A Clash of Kings" which has been AWESOME! I should finish it in the next two or three days. Been sick too... Lots of stuff going on! In other news, I'm posting an original story on my Wattpad so check that out. Now that that is out of the way, reflection time! We learn a little more about Rige, and who Ria is (yeah I know I'm deviating from the actual way the Slayers were created. It'll be epic and I'm going to use it to help build some things later on, and some may be almost redoing the seventh season because yeah. I can.), as well as we get introduced to Rayla. Rayla will be a major character. I won't say how or why, but that's what it is. So, please leave a review!**

 **PS: If you guys haven't already checked out "If We're Honest," please do. I'm almost at a thousand views, so it's actually kind of popular. I also will be updating "I'm Not Bitter" as soon as I can fight writer's block. While you're at it, I have a new fan fiction as well. Check that out too. It's all epic.**


	11. Chapter 11

Career Week…Buffy groaned. She didn't need the reminder: A Slayer is doomed to have no career other than slaying demons. She'd even be lucky to make it past her twenties. Ciel had finally started hanging back out with the gang, Cordelia having dropped his ass like a hot potato when she learned he was interested in demonology as a "career major" once he got out of high school. He seemed gloomier than usual though. "I'll be surprised if I stick around much longer in Sunnydale once Rige gets her power back," he muttered, again. He had made it quite clear he wasn't going to stay in Sunnydale full time, not if he had any say.

"Come on, don't you want to know what career you'd be best in?" Xander asked.

"I do know," Ciel growled. "I owned a damn toy company before I was even 13 you nit wit."

"I'm excited!" Willow cheerfully added.

"I thought you were hoping on shadowing Rige for the week," Miss Calendar remarked, walking by on her way to her next class. While she had distanced herself from Giles, she stayed around the rest of the gang because of Willow.

"Yeah, I will for a day, but I still want to know what else I could do. There are so many options," Willow explained.

"Why are you shadowing Rige?" Xander asked. Willow shrugged.

"I guess she just interests me. I mean come on, we know so little. It'll be good to get to know her," Willow replied.

"Why bother? She's obsessed with this damn wedding," Ciel muttered. They all glared at him.

"I'm glad she gets to be married. She deserves that chance," Buffy defended, fighting back a sigh. She could never have that luxury. She was a Slayer. Rige was too, but only until she became a demon again. She seemed to be getting close to figuring that out too. Buffy set aside her career questionnaire. She was done with life at the moment, and couldn't wait to go patrolling that night. Maybe it would be exactly what she needed .

***Nighttime at the Magic Shop***

Sebastian had closed up for the night, Rige trading the job to grade Sebastian's papers for him. She needed a break every once in a while. He was about to walk out the back door when he heard a deep laugh. He whirled around to see a demon from the High Court, the head in fact. "Michaelis, how nice to see you," Vistro greeted. He was a wiry man with beady eyes and a black goatee on his pointed chin.

"Vistro, I am actually surprised to see you here," Sebastian cooed.

"We have need of you in the High Court. You are the perfect man for the job," Vistro explained. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"I'm due to be wed in a month. I find that this is no coincidence that you would want me away until the time is passed," Sebastian cautiously replied. Vistro smiled, revealing a few gold and silver teeth amongst the rest.

"Yet this concerns you. We need information on a man who may within the next year or so try and bring powers we do not wish him to have," Vistro told him.

"In other words, you are not giving me a choice," Sebastian sighed. Vistro shook his head.

"Would we ever?" Vistro asked. Sebastian sighed.

"I will need to take care of a few things first," Sebastian caved. To believe he thought he might actually last in one place until the end of the school year where he could quietly quit his job. No, he'd never have that luck. Damn it. He needed to go talk to Rige.

***Rige and Sebastian's House***

Ciel had gone with Willow and Xander to the Bronze, leaving Rige to be able to put on her nightgown, curl up on the couch with a cup of tea and a few jasmine scented candles, and relax while grading papers for Sebastian. It was a night of calm that was well needed. Her hair was undone, and her robe hung loosely on her fit figure. Then the door opened and Sebastian looked at her with that solemn and apologetic gaze. "What's wrong?" Rige asked, setting aside her things.

"Vistro came by. They have need of me," Sebastian explained. Rige's heart dropped. She knew what that meant. That meant the High Court was set on ruining her life even further.

"How long?" Rige asked, trying to keep her composure. Sebastian came over and sat down next to her on the couch.

"I don't know," Sebastian replied. Rige closed her eyes, nodding slowly.

"Fine," she muttered. Suddenly she got up. "I'm going to bed." She then left the room before Sebastian could argue with her.

***Skipping Far Ahead to the Ice Rink Scene***

Buffy glided on the ice. For once she felt like there was nothing in the world that could harm her. She felt Angel's soft gaze fall on her, and she closed her eyes. Sometimes she wished she hadn't given up ice skating. This was one of those moments. Soon Angel went out to join her, his hands melding into hers. They glided for a while until a buff and angry looking man stepped into the rink. Angel went into vampire mode, his eyes locked on the new comer. The man launched towards Buffy, who avoided though twisted her ankle. Angel pushed the man out of the rink and finished the defensive attack. When finished, Angel turned towards Buffy. He picked her up, meeting her eyes. "Are you okay?" Angel asked, pushing back her hair. Buffy nodded.

"Yeah, I hurt my ankle a bit though," Buffy sighed. She reached out and placed a ginger touch on Angel's now injured forehead. He flinched for a moment, but Buffy leaned in, kissing him despite the fact that he was in vampire mode still.

"You should really go tell Giles we found another of this Order," Angel advised. Buffy nodded, limping over to change into her regular shoes. She swiftly left, Angel deciding to go find out some more information.

***With Rige***

She took another swig of her wine, the store empty. Rige was moping. Sebastian had turned in his resignation that afternoon, claiming one of his good friends had an emergency and he was the only family the friend had. Ciel would stay with Rige. That made sense. It was the best way to keep the cover running. Still, Rige was hurt. She didn't want Sebastian to leave, not now. There was a loud crack in the room, and Ria appeared. She was a bit shorter than Rige, but twice the muscle and sharper eyes. Needless to say, Rayla was the gentle beauty in the family. Rige and Ria took after their parents. "Do you guys just love bursting into my store?" Rige growled. Ria laughed, lighting a cigarette.

"Nice to see you too," Ria remarked. "So, how's Slayer life?"

"Why me?" Rige asked. Ria shrugged.

"Why not? I mean, you're not a major Slayer power like Buffy or Kendra, but I thought it'd be fun to play this game. You always mocked the profession I made when those tribe men begged me for a way to defeat those other demons. I thought it'd be good to shove your words back in your dirty little mouth," Ria explained. Rige punched her sister square in the jaw.

"I always hated you," Rige groaned. She paused. "Wait, who's Kendra?"

"Oh, well, you didn't think you were the Slayer who came to calling after Buffy died, did you? No, Kendra's the one who got activated. You're just my little toy. An… Experiment call it. A demon who now has to kill other demons by profession. It's ironic," Ria laughed. She was stuck up, believing everything revolved around her and her so called accomplishments. Rige was having enough of it.

"If you're just here to taunt me, get the hell out of my store. I've had enough of you and the High Court. Stop ruining my life, and let me be," Rige snapped. Ria threw up her hands.

"Fine, I'm going," Ria sighed, disappearing as loudly as she came. Rige leaned back against the counter. She was her sister's toy now. How far had she fallen? It seemed like everyone was against her. The war was beginning, and it'd be a long one for sure, but she didn't even know the half of it.

 **A/N: I've had a long, emotionally taxing day. On a bright note, I've never seen so many A's on a progress report in a long time! Go me! On the other side, my tightrope just got smaller and I think some people aren't just trying to shove me off of it but use it as a noose. Isn't growing up fun? Anyways, enough ranting, here is another chapter. So... I've become sort of bored with season 2 already... I may skip around a bit after this episode session (What's My Line parts 1 and 2 by the way. I'd watch them if you want to know what all is going on in this chapter and the next. I'm too lazy to write that all out and then the chapter would be massive). I'll hit my high lights of Season 2 and just start into some other stuff, like Sebastian's fun adventures (see if you all can understand who I'm hinting at that Sebby is supposed to find) and Rige regaining her demon abilities! Also, look at that! I figured out how have Rige and Kendra both be Slayers alongside Buffy! Anyways, a bit of self promotion, but if you guys watch House, Md, go check out my newest fan fiction. It seems to be well liked so far (which I always enjoy) and I'm really enjoying writing it. As with most of my fan fictions (ok all on here except this one and Memories) you don't really need to watch the show though to understand the plot line, though watching sure does help. So check out my other stuff and as always leave a review. With that in mind, if you have any episodes from after these two episodes onwards that you want me to pay attention to and touch on in this fan fiction, let me know in a review. Your feedback is very much appreciated, and helps me plan out what I want to do. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

Sebastian was gagged and bound to a chair. The smell of cleaning supplies reached his nose, almost nauseating him. His head was spinning, but he could feel his body already healing. "That's quite a trick you have there," the Mayor remarked as he entered the room. Sebastian had barely gotten outside of Sunnydale when the man's crones came after him. So, his target had been right under his nose all along. He glared up at the smiling mayor, growling. "Oh calm down, we're just going to have a little chat." He motioned for one of the others in the room to take of Sebastian's gag.

"Why would I trust that? I've already been well beaten," Sebastian growled. The Mayor laughed.

"Well, you were about to put your nose into some things you just shouldn't. We couldn't have that now could we?" he asked. Sebastian just glared. "Now, let's take care of things before you rat out on us."

That evening Rige had decided to delve into the wine storage. Ciel was out again after Giles called about an attack on Buffy at the skate rink. Rige didn't want to be out though. She was still thinking back to what Ria had said. It was all a bit heavy for her. Still, she had to find who she had to help. It was just then that her phone rang. "Rige, how do you tell if you like a guy?" Willow asked within seconds of Rige answering. She almost dropped her glass of wine. Willow liked a guy?

"I think it's one of those things you just know," Rige calmly replied. They talked for a while longer, and Rige hung up. It was almost morning now. Ciel trudged through the door.

"I'm going to get a shower," Ciel calmly remarked. He and Rige had never exactly gotten along, and now that Sebastian was gone, things had only become worse.

"Fine. I'm going for a drive. I don't know when I'll be back. Watch yourself, and stay with Xander if you have to," Rige replied. Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"Why not Giles?" Ciel asked. Rige sighed.

"He has enough on his plate as is. I don't want you making his life more stressful," Rige growled, grabbing her jacket, wallet and keys before storming out the door. She got in car swiftly and began to drive away, no destination in mind. She just needed space to think. Things would never make sense unless she did so. After a few hours, she pulled off the road. She was in the desert, and finally had an idea. She grabbed an old duffel bag out of the trunk and walks a ways off. Digging through the bag, Rige retrieved a few candles and some incense. She lit them with a match and sat on the sandy ground, eyes closed. "Water, Fire, Earth, Air, and Spirit," Rige muttered, concentrating. She hadn't mediated in a long time, but she needed answers no matter what happened.

Her mind flickered with the candles, bringing her to a large room. A fire began to burn at her feet, but she dared not moved. Rige focused her gaze on the wall ahead of her where two gems akin to eyes looked back at her. She focused, the fire burning her slowly. She kept her body still, and her mind calm. She knew the magic well enough, and knew that any slight movement would be her death. The fire licked and teased, climbing up her body with its hot fingers. She didn't scream. She didn't even blink, not until the fire had completely consumed her. She let out a deep breath, and the trickling of rain began to fall on her. As the flames were washed away, Rige opened her eyes, and found herself in the desert once more. She was panting, and the sun had set. The candles had burned out, but Rige understood now, and she would make sure that she was prepared.

August watched from a distance as Drusilla carried Spike out from the crumbling church. It was a good hour left before sunrise, and August wasn't surprised. The ritual called for the blood of the sire, more the merrier. That didn't mean that the bit Angel had unwillingly given wouldn't be enough for the ritual to work. These vampires were so stupid, August thought. He smiled. Sebastian was on a mission, and Rige was out of town. No one would really be able to stop him if he just happened across Ciel. He laughed. Oh, this was all too perfect! Those damn vampires would get just what they deserved.

He didn't waste any time, and during lunch that next day, he walked up to Ciel wearing a pair of his favorite sunglasses. "You look lonely," August remarked. Ciel glared at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Ciel demanded. August chuckled.

"Let's just say I'm a man with information you certainly require," August cooed. He looked around to make sure Buffy wasn't around. "I know who killed your parents all those years ago."

"Wh-What?" Ciel breathed. August nodded.

"Angelus. You should look him up. I'm sure his nice counterpart won't be waiting too much longer to get into a certain Slayer's pants. It'll all go to hell then," August winked, walking away to leave Ciel stunned. The final wheels were beginning to turn, and not too far off in the future, it would all come into play. The final pieces were being set. The game was about to begin.

 **A/N: Alright, it's a short chapter, but it's better than nothing. Rige, you're an idiot. Sebastian, you're also an idiot. Don't leave Ciel alone, because August will know, and August has a mission. Needless to say, things are heating up. I'm debating what I'm doing next, but I think we will jump ahead to either Surprise or Innocence... I don't know yet... But it will be one of the two! Sorry, I just think it'll be difficult to do Ted or Bad Eggs. Actually, Bad Eggs would just be really weird. Also, is Rige jealous of Willow liking Oz (who is an awesome character by the way. Seth Green is epic)? And yes, I brought the Mayor in, how dare I do that a season early! There is a reason, and in order for me to do something/have something play out a certain way this needed to be done now. On a side note, if you want to know what my plans are, I plan on doing after Surprise or Innocence to touch on Bewitched Bothered and Bewildered (could you imagine Rige falling for Xander?), Passion (as much as it will probably rip my heart out and laugh in my face... Again...), and Becoming Part 1 and 2. After season 2 is finished, I will have to see what I'm doing, but when I finish this season 2 stuff I will let you know what the game plan is. Thank you for reading and please leave a review. (PS. I'm saying now that I will not be doing Once More With Feeling because A. it's awesome as is and B. The idea of writing a musical out in this format is just very daunting and confusing and sort of like a nightmare)**


	13. Chapter 13

"What do you want, Uncle?" Jenny growled, turning to face the older gypsy man behind her.

"You know what I want," he replied. "Janna, his pain is lessening."

"I'm not surprised," Rige cooed, suddenly entering the room. Jenny's uncle turned, the shock plain on his face.

"R-Rige," the man breathed. He looked back at Jenny. "What is the demon queen doing here?"

"No, no, no, my mother is your demon queen. Anyways, I have been sent here to save that whom you call Angel. Why don't you tell him what's been going on, Janna?" Rige replied.

"There is a woman," Jenny muttered, glaring at Rige.

"You have let him see a woman?" Jenny's uncle growled. Rige laughed.

"Love is the greatest pain, don't you know that? She had nothing to do with that. The girl met Angel before Jenny arrived in this town," Rige explained. "I have foreseen what is to come. Jenny, we must prepare for the worst."

"You believe it will be lost?" Jenny's uncle asked. Rige nodded slowly.

"I have called upon the spirits of foresight. I know it will be lost, and soon yet. I have seen pain, and I have felt death on my tongue. We need to start preparing to act," Rige mused. She seemed different now that she had returned.

"Let him lose it, that way I can kill him," a voice growled.

"Ciel, what do you mean?" Jenny asked. Rige turned around quickly, now deathly pale.

"H-How did you learn?" Rige breathed.

"A man told me," Ciel answered. "You supported the man, the thing, who killed my parents! You and Sebastian both! Be glad Sebastian is gone, otherwise I'd order you both dead." Rige slapped the boy.

"Don't talk like you know these things. Angelus had his torture, and he had his uses. We supported him because he was helping us. It's thanks to your little friend that this is all going to be screwed up. Now, get the hell out of here before I really lose my temper," Rige snapped. Ciel retreated to the hall.

"Who is the boy?" Jenny's uncle asked.

"The son of the last victims Angel tortured and killed before your girl. He'd fed a few times afterwards, but they were the last he tortured. He sent the boy to be a demonic sacrifice, and burned the family estate down after he fed on the parents. Michaelis took the boy on as a contract, but Ciel became a demon and forced Sebastian to continue to serve him," Rige explained.

"Look, I have a class about to start soon. You both should get out of here before then. Oh, and Rige, Giles was looking for you," Jenny sighed. Rige nodded stiffly and walked over to the library.

***Later On***

"Where's Sebastian?" Giles asked after explaining the plan for Buffy's surprise party. Rige shrugged.

"He was called to some task by the High Court. Hey, I think August got out," Rige sighed.

"What makes you think that?" Giles asked.

"Ciel is ready to kill Angel," Rige announced. Giles closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry. It must have been while you and Sebastian were away, and while I was working. August had to have known that was the best time to act," Giles apologized. Rige shook her head.

"Ciel had to know eventually. We just need to keep Angel and Ciel away from each other. I'm going to deal with my son," Rige told him, walking away. She spied Willow and Oz laughing in the hall, and felt a strange pang of jealousy. She quickly exited the school, running into Buffy outside. "Hey, Buffy, happy birthday!" Rige smiled.

"Oh, hey Rige," Buffy greeted. "Thanks."

"You seem out of it. What's wrong?" Rige asked.

"Have you ever had a dream that starts to come true?" Buffy asked. Rige frowned.

"Dreams are fickle things, Buffy. Trust me, you have to follow your instinct on them. If it is coming true, and there's something you don't like, just hope that what you do can change the ending," Rige advised. "I'll talk to you later. I have to go do something. Have a nice birthday. Seventeen is a good year." Buffy smiled as Rige walked away.

***That Night in the Cemetery***

"What the hell were you thinking?" Rige yelled at August.

"It had to be said, Mother. Angel killed the Rachel and Vincent. Are you trying to say that Ciel didn't deserve to know?" August asked.

"Look, I don't expect you to understand things. Angel with a soul is not the same man as Angelus. He is our ally, and I fear he may lose his soul. If that happens, Ciel may kill him before we can reinstate the spell. That wrecks a major ally. When you're living on the Hellmouth, that's a pretty sore loss. So thanks for ruining that," Rige growled.

"You make it seem like it's all so horrible. You're just pissed because Dad's gone and you have no one to warm your bed at night," August snapped in response. Rige slapped him, and suddenly she felt a shock go through her. A voice faintly called to her from the desert, and when she came to, August was gone. It was raining.

"Rige! What the hell are you doing? We need you. Giles says that Drusilla is trying to get the pieces of something called the Judge," Ciel called. Rige sighed.

"Well, isn't that just pleasant? Today just keeps getting better!" Rige muttered. She turned to Ciel, soaked. "I'm not wanting to deal with this right now. What are they doing?"

"Angel is going to make sure the box of the Judge's whatever body part doesn't stay in Sunnydale. Buffy is taking it rather badly," Ciel explained. Rige nodded stiffly.

"Let's go home. There's nothing we can do right now. I'll talk to Buffy tomorrow. If Angel keeps this away, we should be fine. Fill me in on what happened as we go home," Rige instructed with a shiver. She was wet and cold, and needed a hot shower. So, the High Court was calling her now. What changed? She was more than willing to try and find out. She was finally going to get what she wanted.

 **A/N: I feel sick. I shouldn't have eaten the turkey wrap... I knew that. I chose to eat it though... Anyways, enough complaining. I actually did a lot of planning yesterday! After posting, I started picking episodes from the next few seasons to make things easier for when I get to November. I'm pretty excited. Lots of tension will be underway, starting with some Rige vs. August. Also, Rige doesn't seem to like Willow hanging out with Oz... You know, I also think this chapter was the first time in a while Buffy and Rige actually talked to each other. Don't worry. Later on we will see more Buffy stuff, and a few new characters. Next we will have Innocence, then Bewitched Bothered and Bewildered followed by Passion (And Rige seems to know what will happen there), and finally Becoming Parts 1 and 2. Looking past that, I will be doing a bit of side stuff in order to launch into season 3 where I will have a chapter taking place during episode Anne but focusing on Sunnydale stuff rather than Buffy (It sounds weird now but I can't say anything else about it). During this time we will be bringing a new character into the mix, and I think you will all enjoy it! I've actually planned up through season 5 stuff. I'm getting pumped and I hope you all will too. As a final note, WILL RIGE BECOME A DEMON AGAIN? Lots of stuff, guys! So much stuff going on! Leave a review, and tell me what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

Buffy went straight to Rige when she woke up and Angel was gone. She was shaking, half in tears when Rige opened the door. She was on nerves from what had conspired during the night. Had she done something wrong? Was it her? It had been Buffy's first time, but was she that bad that Angel felt the need to leave. "What do you want?" Rige asked.

"Angel's gone. I figured you'd be the best person to talk to," Buffy replied. Rige sighed.

"Tell you what, let's go check in with Giles about this whole Judge thing, and afterwards I owe you a good cookie dough ice cream binge session," Rige offered. Buffy nodded stiffly and followed Rige out to her car. "By the way, I hate to ask this, but I have to go out of town soon. I need a place for Ciel to stay," Rige remarked.

"I could talk to my mom about it. Why not Giles or Miss Calendar?" Buffy asked. Rige shook her head.

"I've asked enough of Giles already, and I think Miss Calendar and I aren't exactly on speaking terms," Rige explained. Buffy nodded, keeping silent until they got to the school and entered the library. "I think it's obvious the Judge has been assembled by now," Rige pointed out as they entered the room. Giles fixed his glasses.

"That could be so. How are you holding up Buffy?" Giles asked. Buffy shrugged. She couldn't let them know what she did. She looked over at Ciel and Xander, finally glancing at Willow.

"I'm okay. I'm worried though, Angel hasn't been in touch. I think something happened," Buffy explained.

"He may have been captured. Let's see what we can find out about this Judge," Rige replied. They all went off to research what they could. Rige knew something was off. She could tell by the way Buffy acted. Rige hadn't been all that different when she offered her innocence to Sebastian the first time. It was one thing that lingered from her demon days. She could sense when someone had slept with someone else. She was going to need an excuse to find Jenny. Just then she looked up to see Cordelia and Xander kissing, Willow having caught them.

"You'd rather be with someone you hate than me, your best friend!" Willow cried, running out. Rige dropped her book and ran after the red head before anyone could move.

"Willow, it's okay," Rige assured when she caught up to the young girl. She took Willow into her embrace, rubbing her back while Willow cried. The smell of Willow's hair drifted to Rige's nose, and she breathed it in. "It's okay," Rige muttered.

"I loved him," Willow confessed. "I loved him and he did that."

"Two times my Sebastian had to sleep with someone that wasn't me. Two times I had to deal with that, because Ciel ordered him to do whatever he had to for information. I may not know exactly what you're feeling, but I think I'm pretty damn close," Rige explained. She had visited Sebastian shortly after his time with that nun, and she had never felt more betrayed because she could sense he had enjoyed it at least somewhat. She just wanted to keep Willow in her arms now, wipe away that pain. She let herself push Angel out of her mind, just because of the girl in front of her. If Sebastian could leave, then Rige could allow herself to search for someone to fill that void.

"I should go," Willow muttered, pulling back and walking away. Rige sighed, and went to find Jenny in the computer lab.

"I can tell. Buffy did it. Last night. It's started," Rige told the gypsy. Jenny turned, bewildered.

"I could sense his soul leaving," Jenny confirmed. "How could you tell?"

"Buffy came to me this morning. Angel's MIA. I could sense she slept with him. The poor girl… I think he was her first," Rige sighed. Jenny nodded stiffly.

"Let's get things together then," Jenny swallowed. "You go help them with things, and I'll get what I need. I'll talk to my uncle again."

"That sounds like a plan," Rige agreed. She turned to the door and then stopped. "Take care of her. I got my call. I have to leave. I'll be back."

"You'll have to choose, you know," Jenny warned. Rige closed her eyes.

"He's going to hate me. I think I know what help though," Rige muttered. She looked at Jenny. "This is goodbye, I think. I want you to know, I always did love your smile," she added, walking away. She got in her car, turned up the music, and returned once more to the desert, tears in her eyes. All those times she thought Sebastian would be there when she got her call to come back. Now… Now he was gone, and Rige was alone. Ciel was all she really had left, considering that August couldn't give a damn what his parents thought of him. Even then… It was all about to change.

***With Spike***

August leaned against the door. "You were so high and mighty, and now you're stuck in a wheel chair while your girlfriend and her new toy go have all the fun," August remarked. Spike glared at him.

"He's going to take her from me," Spike growled. "I know he will." August shrugged.

"Want my advice? My mother's got her call. When she gets back, side with her," August suggested. Spike smiled.

"She has expressed interest," Spike laughed.

"Sebastian's gone," August reminded him. Spike looked up at him.

"Well, that certainly changes things as well. I'll keep that in mind. Get out of here now, before the others get back," Spike urged. August smiled, walking away with hands in his pockets. The night air greeted him. He walked down the street and felt a weight in his heart. His parents were drifting. He knew that. He always thought they'd love each other, but now… He didn't know. He thought back to the woman he loved a long time ago. She had reluctantly given him so much, and all the same loved another. Then when he was gone, she became consumed. It was because of that that August loathed Angelus. He ruined the only joy that woman had.

"I never actually died," he muttered to the wind. He'd lost so much that day, and all the same no one knew he'd been there. His parents were too busy with a pair of twins in France to realize that there their son was in love with a mortal. He felt the tears dropping down his face. "I loved you," he cried to no one but a lost soul. He understood what his parents felt. The tension they had was due to their inability to wholly love each other, just as that woman would never be able to give all of her love to August. August Burnett. The name seemed strange on his tongue, a name he hadn't used in years. He had taken it for her, and cast it off again when it was done. Maybe he'd take it on again.

***Ciel's Place***

Ciel picked up the note. Rige was gone. She was going to get her title back. He read the note over again. First Sebastian left, and now Rige. There was a knock on the door. Ciel opened it to see August. "Oh, it's you again," Ciel muttered.

"I told you it would happen soon," August smiled.

"Who are you?" Ciel growled. August smiled.

"August Michaelis, though maybe you'd know me better as Baron August Burnett," August replied. Ciel stumbled back.

"Th-That's impossible. Y-You died, years ago. My aunt told me… you died," Ciel stuttered. August laughed.

"I came to your world to find love, and when the accident happened, I had no choice but to leave it. I am a demon, after all," August explained.

"You're Sebastian's son," Ciel realized.

"And Rige's, yes," August confirmed. "I take it they're both gone though. I could keep watch over you until Rige gets back. I think we have a lot to talk about."

"I-I guess," Ciel breathed, letting August in. It'd been a long night. Angel was evil again, and they had just barely destroyed the Judge. Xander had actually done good then, Ciel had to admit. It was his plan after all. He hated that Xander and Cordelia were sort of a thing though. It annoyed him. She said she'd cut it off, maybe, but Ciel didn't know. He knew how they were, and he could feel fate pulling its strings again, and they were all just puppets.

***The Desert***

Rige stood before the door, shoulders drawn back. She reached out and pushed it open. She had come so far, and she couldn't turn back now. It would be a long trial, perhaps days or weeks, but no matter. Sometimes everyone needed to make sacrifices. "Let it begin," Rige muttered, and stepped into the darkness.

 **A/N: OH! Plot twists! Don't know where the August thing came from! I honestly do not! It explains why he pushed to get Ciel to learn who killed his parents though. Anyways, Rige has left, and said her goodbyes to Jenny. She knows it'll be the last time. Buffy has been crushed, but will Rige still talk with Buffy? August and Ciel are teaming up now as well. Spike is starting to hate his position, and August seems to be playing matchmaker. Could it be that Sebastian and Rige will never stay together? Sebastian after all is with the Mayor as a captive. Also, Rige seems to be falling for Willow. So much freaking stuff! On a side note, I am changing my plans. I decided for plot reasons not to do Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered. I think my efforts would be better just to go to Passion after this. Another note (I now regret using that word but too funny to change), I am doing a Death Note fan fiction! Okay, so, I have a few fan fictions running on here, but I felt like I had to do a Death Note fan fiction. I feel like I can handle adding another story onto the list as I am pretty grounded in the ones I have up. So keep an eye out for that new bit. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, and please leave a review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Buffy hesitantly stared at the drawing on parchment in her hands. She was shaking. Angelus was stalking her now. She had to run somewhere, tell Giles, maybe Rige, but Rige was gone. She had been for a while. Ciel wouldn't say much as to why, but August had offered to watch Ciel. They had all openly cautioned Ciel against the decision, but what was done was done. Buffy stood. She had to go see Giles, and to Giles she went.

***The Mayor's Office***

"What do you mean the girl's gone missing?" the Mayor seethed.

"Rige Shinamoto left town a few weeks ago. Some man named August Burnett is watching the store," the employee explained again. Sebastian looked up. Rige was gone? Could it be…? August though… Where did he get that last name? Sebastian wracked his brain trying to think where he heard it before.

"Fine then, we'll wait for her to return," the Mayor sighed. He glanced over at Sebastian. "That's some girl you have."

"Don't ask me where I think she is. I don't know," Sebastian growled. The Mayor laughed.

"Fair enough," he remarked. "You've been gone some time. I'm sure she's moving on with her life. That has to hurt, now doesn't it?"

"Shut up," Sebastian growled. He closed his eyes. Wherever Rige was, he hoped she'd come back strong enough to keep these men at bay.

***The Magic Shop***

"Jenny Calendar, you were a friend of my mother's," August smiled as Jenny stepped into the shop.

"You must be August," Jenny sighed. "I'm looking for something, a crystal. I'm sure you know what for."

"My mother had it prepared for you in the back. Go on ahead," August replied reluctantly. He glared as Jenny walked back. He didn't want Angel to get his soul back. That meant August and Ciel would have no excuse to get rid of the vampire. He couldn't afford that. Still, he had to keep up appearances. The gang needed to trust August in order for things to work. Ciel was trying his best, but it still wasn't easy. In reality, it was quite difficult.

"Thanks, August," Jenny replied as she returned with a bag. She was tense, August could tell.

"May luck be with you," August told her as she left. He let out a heavy sigh. There was one thing August could do… But would it be worth it?

***With Angel***

"What the hell does the demon boy want?" Angelus growled as August stepped in.

"I thought you'd might want to know that Jenny Calendar purchased some very interesting items today," August explained, arms crossed. Angel glanced up.

"She isn't," Angel breathed. August nodded.

"My mother set the stuff aside. They've been planning this for a while," August replied. "I think they knew you'd lose your soul again. By the way, I thought you should know, you ruined my wife by killing the Phantomhives. One day I'll show you exactly how upset I am about that." Angel smiled.

"I'll hold you to it, now get out," Angel growled. August turned and left, looking back once more.

***Buffy's House Later that Night***

"I can't believe I actually pulled that off," Willow muttered. They had just put on a spell to keep Angel out.

"Rige must have seen your potential," Giles remarked. He glanced over at Ciel. "Have you had no word from her or Sebastian?"

"No, I'd tell you if I did," Ciel replied. "Buffy, will your mother be okay?"

"I hope so," Buffy sighed. "She's just rattled."

"I know we don't want to trust Miss Calendar for not telling us who she really was, but I have a thought. Rige trusted her. I think we should see if Miss Calendar can help us return Angel's soul," Willow pointed out. "Rige told me that if anything ever happened and we needed strong magic, we should turn to Miss Calendar."

"You may be right. She is a gypsy. I believe Rige may have known more about what was to happen than what she let on," Giles agreed. "I'll speak with Jenny tomorrow. Get some rest."

***The Next Night***

Willow and Ciel had come over to check on Buffy after talking with Joyce. August had come along as well. The two adults were discussing Rige's orders about Ciel in the kitchen while the three kids talked in the dining room. "Can we trust him?" Willow asked. Buffy shrugged.

"He seems decent," Ciel remarked.

"Yeah, but I know Rige didn't trust him," Buffy sighed.

"It makes you wonder," Willow mused. "What made a mother not trust her own son?" The phone suddenly rang. Buffy walked over and picked it up, a pit in her stomach. Something was off, and she just knew it.

"Hello?" Buffy asked.

"Buffy, Angel… He got to Jenny," Giles explained. He talked about how he found Jenny. Buffy dropped the phone as Giles hung up, stumbling back hand over mouth.

"Buff, what's wrong?" Willow inquired. Buffy just looked at Willow with tears in her eyes.

"It's Miss Calendar," Buffy muttered. Willow shook her head.

"No, no it can't," Willow breathed. Ciel stood.

"Oh god, what happened?" Ciel asked. Buffy explained, and Willow broke down in tears. Joyce and August walked in as Ciel caught Willow. It was Ciel who now explained the situation to Joyce and August. He couldn't believe it. None of them could. Joyce stumbled back, but August showed no emotion. Ciel knew immediately. It was August's fault. Jenny must have come to get something to get Angel's soul back. That had to be it. Ciel helped Willow to a chair and dragged August to another room. "What the hell did you do?" Ciel growled.

"What needed to be done," August whispered. "All I did was tell Angel that Jenny had stopped by. We can't kill him if he gets his soul back, you do realize that."

"Your own mother trusted Jenny," Ciel snapped quietly. "Rige trusted Jenny with her life, and you don't even care. A woman is dead."

"How many did you kill for your sense of justice?" August growled. Ciel thought for a moment.

"No one I ever had killed was innocent," Ciel reminded him. "I'm taking Willow home. I expect you gone from our house when I return." He placed his trust in the wrong man. Now he was going to have to explain things to Rige. That was, if she ever returned.

 **A/N: Please excuse the number of scene jumps here. It's just how the episode goes. Just a clarifier here, August was actually Madam Red's husband. I figured I'd explain as I haven't quite made it clear. He fell in love with her, and when the accident happened, he knew he had to act dead in order to keep anyone from finding out he wasn't human. He then continued to watch her from a distance until her death. So, August is now an enemy. It's so weird writing him like this but then in another fan fiction (The Eastwood Chronicles) having to make him seem awesome and cool... Okay, what else? Jenny is dead. Sad face. I hated this episode. I hated Passion so much for ripping out my heart like that. We also see a bit of a change with Ciel. He's starting to respect Rige and those Rige loves. I thought I'd mention that as it may seem weird that he's suddenly like what are you doing August? Now we look ahead. Next chapter will be different. I will be focusing solely on Rige next chapter and what's going on with her as we will have a gap between Passion and Becoming Parts 1 and 2. I'm not sure what the chapter will look like length wise, but I will say watch out for a new character. Or rather, we bring someone from Black Butler into play. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was nice to shift the focus a little bit more on how the gang is functioning together with Rige out of the picture (I know I focus a lot on her). As always, please leave a review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Rige pushed the door open. A chill raced to greet her, and she shivered. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the room. It was large and round, a torch to her left and right. In front of her in the center of the room were five candles, all unlit. A basin of water sat next to them. Beneath the torches were doors. Rige walked forward and glanced at the water. She knew where it was from, and what to do with it. She dipped her thumb into the icy liquid and used it to draw small circles where each of the chakras was located. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Finally, she took her glance to the five candles. "Spirit, water, fire, earth, and air," she muttered as she used a nearby match to light each of them. The room groaned and suddenly in front of her a third door appeared. That was her path.

Rige wasted no time in stepping forward. The Room of Meditation was a bit smaller than the room before, a velvet blanket spread out on the floor like a carpet. She knelt down on the red fabric and closed her eyes. A gentle quiet caressed her, and she allowed her mind to be emptied of all cares. Focus was needed in the trials ahead of her. She would stay in this room for as long as needed. She felt her body relax, every muscle unclenching. After who knew how long, Rige began to see, not with her eyes, but with her mind. She saw the candles in all four corners of the room, the shadows they cast, and the door in front of her. She saw herself, kneeling there with eyes closed. She felt every inch of her body in a slumber while her mind was fully awake, and the gentle rhythm of her breath.

When Rige felt prepared, she opened her eyes slowly as though coming out from a deep dream. She stood, and as she did her clothes shifted, becoming a black tank top and black pants. Rige took one last deep breath before walking to the door ahead of her. The trials would begin now. The first was the trial of water. She would need to swim to the bottom of the pool before her that took up three quarters of the room in order to reach the door. The pool was deep and though the water was clear she could not see the bottom. "Can you do it?" a voice asked. Rige groaned softly.

"So they chose you," Rige muttered. Beast chuckled.

"The trials aren't supposed to be easy. Do you think you can do it?" Beast replied. Rige nodded stiffly.

"Watch me," Rige dove into the pool. The water hurt her eyes which she had to keep open, but she pushed downward. It wasn't long before her lungs began to scream, and scaly hands reached out to her. Rige kicked them away, not looking back. She was so close to the end she could feel it. An inhuman screech wailed behind her as the hands tried again to pull her back. Rige kicked and fought, reaching forward. She urged the water to pull the creatures back to the depths from which they came. She begged the element to bend to her will, and like a weight lifted it did. She kicked once more and propelled herself forward. She grasped the edge of the doorway ahead of her and pulled herself through it, and swam up to the surface. As Rige hit ground, she gasped for breath, coughing intensely.

"Good job," Beast cooed. Rige glared. This room was a circle, the small pond of water at one end and a door at the other. In the center of the room was a pedestal with white flames in a large stone bowl. Rige pulled herself to her feet, water dripping. "This one may hurt a bit," Beast pointed out, staring at the flames. Rige glanced up at the door. It was metal, but wood bars covered it. She would need to burn the wood in order to continue. Rige closed her eyes and stepped towards the flames. She let them lick her finger tips and winced. It was icy cold and fiery hot all at the same time. Slowly she placed her entire hand into the bowl, concentrating on sucking up the essence of the flame. It soon was as though her veins were burning, and it took everything for Rige not to scream. Her pulse quickened and she gritted her teeth. She had to be strong. She opened her eyes, all the flames dancing around her instead of in the bowl, and she directed them ahead of her. The silvery white flames flickered as they shot across the room. Rige's body screamed in pain, but she stood still. She couldn't lose, not this early. She had three more trials. She could do it. She had to do it. The flames finally disappeared, the wood bars in front of the door gone. Rige collapsed to her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"I'm not as weak as you think," Rige growled to the spirit guide next to her.

"I'm starting to see that now," Beast muttered. Rige pulled herself to her feet, muscles aching. It was like she was still on fire, but still drenched from the water trial. She forced herself forward towards the door and opened it. A field of grass surrounded her. Vines covered the door. Oh good, Rige could rest a bit during this one. She sat cross legged in the center of the room and placed her hands gently on the ground, palms touching grass. She closed her eyes and relaxed. She envisioned the room around her, every blade of grass and every vine. She pictured the walls but soon drew them out of focus, taking away their cream color and replacing it with grey. She focused on that which was alive in this room, the earth around her. She could feel every blade of grass. Rige took that focus and brought it to the vines. She urged them to move, to free her way. They tried to argue, but Rige persisted. Soon they began to disentangle and point towards the ceiling, leaving the door bare. Rige kept that focus, standing with her eyes closed. She had to trust her inner sight. The second she lost it the vines would go back to their original position. She walked forward, a hand out reaching for the door knob. When the cool metal touched her palm, she sighed.

As Rige opened it and stepped into the next room, she opened her eyes. The room was filled with a dense fog so she could not see ahead of her. She couldn't tell how large the room was or how small. "Can you find the way?" Beast asked, suddenly beside Rige.

"It's all about the focus," Rige answered.

"You've done this before," Beast pointed out.

"I was a guide like you," Rige replied. She stretched out a hand and urged the air to move. Usually it would take a person much longer to complete this task, but Rige had an advantage. Her power was magic. She forced some of the fog in front of her to part, and using that force, she began to make her way through a maze. The air was cold, which made her shiver as she was still drenched. The fire in her veins still burned though and combated the cold. She used the focus she had gained in the last room to use that combating force to part the fog. That was the trick to the trials. Everything built on everything else. After a while, Rige reached the other end of the room. She brought her hand down again, much thankful to her arm, and used the other hand to open the door. She paused. This would be the final trial. The room was black as night, but she could tell someone was standing in the center of the room.

"You were a guide, just like me. The one you guided, will he forgive you?" Beast asked.

"I've made my choice," Rige answered.

"One must have their mortality returned, and a life must be brought back from the dead," Beast reminded her.

"I've made my choice," Rige repeated. Beast began to circle Rige.

"You will have to face him, and his wrath for what you chose. You honestly think this life will make it any better? He won't see it as selfish? He won't hate you?" Beast taunted.

"I've made my choice," Rige soundly replied.

"What about the other? Oh yes, you'll have messed all that up. He's done so much, and now it will go to waste," the spirit growled. It wasn't Beast.

"I've made my choice," Rige spoke, a tear running down her cheek.

"You left me. You knew I was going to die. He snapped my neck and laid me out for the man I love to see. You could have stopped it. It was your son who turned me in," Jenny cried.

"I've made my choice," Rige swallowed. Jenny faced Rige.

"You said you loved me, but it's all your fault. Now you'll ruin another life. He gave up so much to have this, and you'll take that away. How could you?" Jenny asked.

"I've made my choice. Take his immortality and return the life taken. I've made my choice," Rige growled. The figure disappeared and Rige faced Ria, Rayla, and their parents. Torches were suddenly lit.

"So it shall be. You have passed the five trials, Rige. Congratulations," her mother cooed. The room dissipated and Rige fell to her knees shaking. She was a demon again. She could feel it. Rige looked up, wiping away her tears. In front of her a girl was waking up.

"Welcome back," Rige muttered, standing. She picked up the sleeping girl, no older than 17. There was a scar on her wrists. Her blond hair hung in curls. Rige sighed. "May it be enough," she muttered, carrying the girl back to the car. "May it be enough."

 **A/N: A little break from plot here. So, Rige returns. We won't see her for a few more chapters I can say now, but all in good time. You'll have to keep guessing what exactly happened there. That last trial I've had planned for a long time. I should also explain. These trials take a lot of grounding in the pagan pentagram (five pointed star that represents the five elements and used as a symbol for magic in Wiccan circles. Yes I do my research) and the seven chakra (crown, third eye, throat, heart, solar plexus, sacral, and root). Anyways, so Rige is a demon now. And Beast was her guide in the trials. Why Beast? I don't know. The presence of Jenny at the end was interesting. Also, who did Rige guide once? All to be explained... eventually. You will see a time gap bit of how things lay out. Rige was in the trials for a lot longer than it seemed, as we will soon discover. We will also eventually learn who it was Rige brought out. Any ideas on who that is? Leave a review!**


	17. Chapter 17

We believe our lives are supposed to be good, clean, and decent. Fate is cruel though, and time is ever changing. We are rushed to meet it, and in the end, we can only hope for the better. Sometimes we are so lucky, but other times we find ourselves face to face with the worst. All we can do is meet our crossroads with a strong face. Well, that and hope we may actually make it out alive.

Summer was well coming on fast in Sunnydale, and the gang was anxiously awaiting it. "One more year after this," Ciel sighed, a strange spark of hope in his eyes that was rare to be seen. He and the others were all preparing for finals.

"I could help you with chemistry, Buffy, if you want," Willow offered. Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you the teacher there, Willow?" Ciel laughed.

"It's fun," Willow remarked, beginning to ramble on about taking over Miss Calendar's classes. Ciel tuned out. He didn't really care. It was another class, another subject Ciel couldn't care about. He just wanted Sebastian and Rige to return so he could leave this all behind.

August sat staring at the wall. Angel was sulking beside him. "The Slayer thinks she can win against me," Angel laughed, hinting at the night before.

"Maybe she can," August sighed. Angel raised an eyebrow. Spike rolled up in his wheelchair, Drusilla standing beside him, beside herself with joy.

"Angelus, look here!" Drusilla sang, holding out a newspaper. Spike handed August a cigarette, and they shared a look of knowing. They'd escape. They just had to wait for their moment.

"You know, this Slayer has thwarted all out plots so far. Maybe she would beat you," Spike growled.

"You're just pessimistic," Angelus teased. August rolled his eyes.

"And you're overly optimistic," August muttered. He stood. "So, what is it this time?"

"A block," Spike replied.

"What sort of block? That's not really helping me enough," August inquired. Angel handed him the paper. Reading it over, August felt his heart skip a beat. Damn, that just wouldn't do for August's agenda.

Buffy was bored, if that could even scratch at the surface. She huffed out a sigh sitting next to Willow, half paying attention to chemistry. She, whilst playing with it, knocked her pencil off the desk. Reaching down, a floppy disc caught her eye. "Hey, Will, did you drop this?" Buffy asked, picking it up. Willow looked it over, slowly shaking her head.

"No, Miss Calendar must have dropped it," Willow mused. She put it into the computer on the desk, and her mouth dropped. "Oh my god, Buffy, this is a spell," she exclaimed.

"What kind of spell?" Buffy asked, leaning over to catch a look.

"It's a spell to get Angel his soul back," Willow replied. The two looked at each other with wide eyes. Willow printed off the data and the two ran to find Giles. Wasting no time, and out of breath, they shoved the paper into Giles' hands.

"What's this?" Giles asked.

"A spell, to get Angel his soul back," Buffy panted.

"Miss Calendar must have found a way to translate it," Willow added. Giles read it over.

"This spell will take a lot of knowledge of magic to pull off. With Rige gone, none of us have enough knowledge to complete this," Giles shook his head.

"I can try. Rige and Miss Calendar taught me a bit about magic. I've been reading through what Miss Calendar left behind about it too," Willow urged. Giles just glared at her.

"Actually, Rige left this letter. I've been carrying it. I don't know why. It's addressed to Willow saying it should only be opened if we need to cast a powerful spell," Ciel cut in. Willow took the envelope and read its contents over. She handed it to Giles.

"She was training you for this very moment," Giles muttered. He looked up. "We'll see what we can do," he finally caved.

Rige sat in the car as the girl woke up. "Where…Where am I?" she muttered. Rige sighed and adjusted her rearview mirror.

"You're safe. We're going to a diner to get some lunch. I'll explain there," Rige assured quietly. The girl nodded and drifted off back to sleep. Rige sighed. She felt a new power pulsing in her veins, but knew things were far from over. She'd have to adjust, not to mention her passenger. Getting her passenger caught up… Well, that was a challenge in and of itself. Rige bit her lip. Where was Sebastian now? Was he thinking of her? Did he even miss her? How was Ciel? He'd be angry at her soon enough. It was only a matter of time.

Ciel stood in the living room. He had gone back home to see if he could find anything to help. Suddenly he felt strange, like his heart was racing. He fell to his knees. He could feel his demon powers leaving, flowing from him in a dark purple mist. His eyes opened wide. No. He couldn't be. He was human again.

Rayla and Ria stood in the library. Cordelia escaped. Kendra was dead. Willow and Xander were knocked out. "I should go make sure the new Slayer was activated," Ria sighed. Rayla looked up at her elder sister.

"How is our sister?" Rayla asked. Ria shrugged.

"She survived. The boy is mortal again," Ria remarked. Rayla nodded.

"This is only the beginning," Rayla pointed out. "I can see it now. One day, all of this will be gone. It'll all be swallowed." Ria nodded stiffly, stepping forward.

"Time to see Faith," Ria muttered. The two demons looked once more at each other and disappeared just as Buffy ran into the room, unaware of the crossroads she was about to face.

 **A/N: Alright, we're getting there. Sorry for such a delay. I hit a wall of writer's block, and only found out what I wanted to do today. So, let's explain. Things are getting heavy. Yes, the first paragraph is more a reflective thing sort of like the episode. It was always one of my favorite parts of this episode and the next, so I had to add it in. Also, August is now Angel, Spike, and Drusilla. Ciel is human again! To top it all off, we still don't know who Rige has. All in good time. Looking ahead, I'll finish the next chapter, and then I'm changing up the chapter set up just a tiny bit. I had this idea and I wanted to use it in some fan fiction, and decided this would work well. I'm not saying what it is, but be prepared! It'll be good. Alright, I should try and work on some other things right now, so I'll leave off here. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and as always, leave a review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Buffy sat, disguising herself. She was close to tears. She was practically, no truthfully, a fugitive now. Kendra was dead. She had to find the others, to touch base with them. She wanted to go home. Now more than ever she wanted back those she had lost: Angel, Kendra, Sebastian, and Rige. She needed help, and hoped she'd be able to face this. Finally she finished and started to make her way to the hospital, hoping no one would notice her. She ran into the waiting room to see Xander, already patched up and pacing. "Oh my god," he muttered. Buffy raised a finger to her lips and followed Xander down the hall.

"Kendra is dead. They're blaming me," Buffy explained in a hushed voice. Xander nodded stiffly. They turned and entered a room where Willow was unconscious on the bed.

"She's in a coma. They think she might wake up, but the chance lessens the longer she's under," Xander told Buffy. "Ciel went home to try and find something to help us stop Angel." Just then Cordelia and Ciel entered the room.

"Oh god, you're okay!" Cordelia sighed. "I'm sorry I left. I-I had to. I had to run for my life." Xander walked up and pressed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. We get it," Xander assured.

"Where is Giles?" Ciel asked. Buffy looked around.

"God, you're right," Buffy muttered. "Where is Giles?"

August sat watched Giles as the man slowly began to wake. He was actually angered that Angelus took Giles as hostage. Then again, he was unsure he'd be okay with taking any of the crew hostage. It was a queer thing that August actually cared about the whole lot. Perhaps it was because he reminded him of Rige, and the people she kept close. August couldn't say. Angelus chuckled sadistically as Giles awoke. "It's about time you get up. You are going to be my toy for waking up that statue over there," Angelus clicked. Giles just glared up at Angelus, at least until Giles saw August.

"If only your parents could see you now," Giles growled. August said nothing. He couldn't. Why? He knew what shame was. He also felt it. He had turned against his parents who had given up so much for him. Still, what was done was done, and August refused to turn back now.

Ciel sat in the hospital hall. He was human. He didn't know how it happened, but he knew that Rige had to have something to do with it. He wished he could talk to someone, but Rige, Sebastian, and even Giles were gone now. He had nothing left. Ciel was alone. Then Xander stepped out into the hall. "You're awful quiet," Xander remarked.

"It's been a rough day," Ciel sighed. "I feel like I should go check on Buffy's mother. Rige would want me to." Xander sat down next to Ciel.

"You might be right. You know Ciel, you have a sense of duty to others I wish I could have. Right now I'd need that," Xander replied. Ciel shrugged.

"I grew up in Victorian England. I was an earl, working directly for the Queen. I do what needs to be done," Ciel explained. Xander laughed.

"Willow has been my best friend for so long. I don't want to lose her," Xander muttered. Ciel thought for a moment.

"I was in love once too. Her name was Elizabeth. I had to leave England shortly after becoming a demon. I had to leave her behind. I never found out what happened to her after. I didn't want to know. She loved me so much. I feared what she would do when I was gone," Ciel mused. It made his heart heavy. Lizzy was long dead, and Ciel was once more human, without her. He never even got to tell her he truly loved her. Now he'd never be able to tell her.

***Later On***

Willow was finally awake, Oz sitting next to her holding her hand. Ciel had the books and materials ready for the spell. "I can't believe you're trying again," Xander sighed, shaking his head.

"What choice do we have?" Ciel snapped. He had gotten an old amulet from Rige's room this time, an ancient symbol of magic that surpassed time itself.

"Exactly," Willow agreed, pulling herself up. "I was close that time. I could feel it. I just need to not be interrupted this time."

"Let her do it," Cordelia begged. Xander fell silent.

"If you don't want to be here while I do this, then go find Buffy and tell her what we're doing," Willow suggested. Xander bit his lip.

"Fine," he finally caved, walking away.

***With the Mayor***

"Oh goodie, the girl is expelled," the Mayor laughed. Sebastian looked up. Buffy was expelled? He couldn't believe it. There was also still no news concerning Rige. The Mayor hung up his phone and turned to Sebastian. "Now if only we could get so lucky with Ciel," the Mayor sighed. "What do you think?"

"I think Ciel has too much honor and too high a sense of duty to be expelled. He's used to working underneath the eyes of the law," Sebastian growled.

"That's right. The boy is used to such things. We'll see what happens," the Mayor remarked. Sebastian closed his eyes. He knew something big was about to happen. He just hoped Rige had at least given preparations for it.

***At the Hospital***

The ceremony had begun. Buffy and Spike were to fight against Angelus, Giles' life for Drusilla's was their deal. Xander sulked in the corner. He never told Buffy that Willow was doing to the spell. He wanted Angel dead. He couldn't even understand Ciel's change of heart. Ciel himself was in the other corner, watching. Willow sat on the hospital bed, focusing on her incantation. The power in the room was so heavy. Rige had done her job, preparing Willow for this moment. Rige's own charm hung on Willow's neck as though it belonged. Perhaps it did.

Finally, Willow looked up, her red hair blowing behind her as she finished the spell. The room fell silent, the air slowly lifting. They didn't know. They didn't know if it worked or not, or even realize that despite their success, Buffy had already pushed that sword into Angel's chest, the first sight Angel had with his soul back before he was plunged into the depths of hell.

***A Few Months Later (Summer)***

Ciel, Xander, Cordelia, Willow, and Oz sat in the park. They would once more go hunting for vampires that night. Buffy was gone, and no one knew where. Ciel had moved in with Joyce to keep her company, not that it helped much. August was gone as well, probably with Spike and Drusilla, but no one knew for sure. Willow still wore the charm from Rige's room, and wore it proudly. "Do you think she's okay?" Willow asked, talking about Buffy.

"She's tough. She'll find her own way," a voice chuckled behind them. They all turned to see Rige, her hair cut shorter than it was, just down to her jaw. She wore dark red lipstick and heavy black eyeliner, but it looked sexy as hell to Ciel, Xander, and Oz. Even Willow felt a strange fluttering in the pit of her stomach. Rige's jeans were now leather pants to match her leather jacket which she had slung over her shoulder.

"Rige!" Willow gasped, jumping up and hugging the woman. That was when the other girl stepped out of Rige's car ever so shyly. Her blonde curls looked golden in the sun. Ciel almost felt his heart stop. It couldn't be.

 **A/N: And thus we finish the course of Season 2! HOORAY! Alright, so, lots of stuff here. I liked the Xander and Ciel moment here. It's nice to see Ciel making friends. Also, once more, there is so much more to this plot but you need to just watch the episode and the one before to understand. Willow completes her first super major spell here. Then... Rige finally returns and she is better than ever. I like the fresh change in her look. This leads me to looking beyond. Let me explain how I am approaching season 3. We start off around the time as the first episode, Anne, but we are not looking at Buffy's perspective. Nothing really changes with that, so we are sticking with home base. Rige is back and she brought her friend with her. There is a lot that will happen with that. I also have my episode choices planned out. Some major ones include Faith, Hope, and Tricks, Band Candy (THAT one will be loads of fun), Dopplegangland (Rige meets bad Willow anyone? That should be fun), and a few other episodes. With this, I am slightly changing my layout of the chapters. If you read The Eastwood Chronicles and you are keeping up with the most recent chapters, you already know what this is. Each chapter will be getting a certain song attached to it. The song will match the mood and overall plot of the chapter, so I think it'll be fun. I already have the first one planned out. However, I may decide to take a slight break after I do the first chapter. I don't know. I may even not do the first chapter for a bit. November is a very busy month for me, and outside of my Nanowrimo project I would love to limit the projects I am working on. Dark Waters is seeming to be a fan favorite, and Something Broken is easy for me to write, so I may focus more on them. It helps that we're at a good break here. But, I'll shut up now. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and have an awesome Halloween this year! I will be spending my evening watching a various set of movies. As always, please leave a review!**


	19. Chapter 19

_Wildfire_

"Lizzy," Ciel called up to the sleeping girl. It'd been a few weeks, but Ciel still wasn't used to having her around. To be honest, he was still adjusting to having Rige back as well. She was out at the moment though, working at the store. Willow was helping her. Ciel was about to call up again, but heard movement upstairs. Lizzy showed her face with a yawn. "I figured you would want some breakfast," Ciel explained.

"Is Rige gone?" Lizzy asked. Ciel nodded.

"She wanted to open early today," he replied. Lizzy walked down the stairs into the kitchen where some waffles popped out of the toaster. With a smile, she grabbed them and tossed them on a plate.

"How did you sleep?" Lizzy asked with a slight blush. Ciel shrugged.

"I slept alright," he sighed.

"Is there still no word from Sebastian?"

"No, we have nothing," Ciel muttered, sitting down to eat his own breakfast. Lizzy sat down across from him. "I still think we should be out looking for Buffy."

"Ciel, Rige said that she'd come back when she was ready," Lizzy reminded him. He couldn't help but smirk. She was always assuring, just like she had been. He reached over and hesitantly grabbed her hand. He was, in a strange way, utterly relieved to have her back.

Rige quickly finished setting up for the day, glancing over at Willow. "You know, you shouldn't worry so much. It's bad for your help," Rige pointed out. Willow looked up, setting aside the candle she was holding.

"Sorry," Willow stumbled. "I just wish she'd send us something to let us know she's okay." Rige rubbed the girl's shoulder.

"Are you going out with Oz tonight?" Rige asked. Willow shrugged.

"I might," Willow replied.

"I was actually hoping we could all go patrolling. With Buffy gone, someone needs to step in," Rige sighed.

"Have you talked to Giles about it?" Willow asked.

"I was going to," Rige answered.

"Give him a call. You're right. We all need to step in," Willow replied. Rige went to call Giles. She was still wondering where Sebastian was. He also was giving her no sign of where he was. Rige was thinking of talking with the Council. It would be the smart decision. She was back to being a demon. She had to be open with the demons.

***The Graveyard***

They all sat on tombstones and the ground, waiting for vampires. Rige lit a cigarette, watching the darkness. "When did you start smoking?" Xander asked. Rige glared.

"Shut up," she growled. Lizzy leaned back into Ciel. Rige wondered how he was adjusting. Every time she asked, though, Ciel avoided the question. There was nothing she could do, not if he wouldn't be open. Rige let out a puff of smoke as she leaned back. It was so dull, not a vampire in sight.

"There's nothing," Ciel complained.

"It may be so tonight, but maybe not tomorrow," Giles chimed in, fixing his glasses. He looked over at Rige. She'd been getting a lot of looks lately, since her return. Some were shocked that she had come back, and others were shocked by the change in looks. Others, though, were aroused by her looks. She knew Giles was in one of the first categories, if not both.

"So we just keep coming back here?" Oz asked.

"What other option is there?" Rige replied. They all pouted.

"I wish Buffy would just come back," Xander sighed. Rige patted his head.

"She'll be back, eventually," Rige assured. She only hoped that fate didn't prove her wrong.

***Mayor's Office***

"This is the year!" the Mayor practically sang. Sebastian just glared. A man walked into the office.

"Sir, we have a sight of Rige," the man explained. Sebastian perked up suddenly. Rige had come back? "She had a blonde girl with her, some curly haired kid." She'd done it. She had brought someone back. That meant… That meant she was a demon again. Sebastian almost sighed in relief.

"Ah, the plot thickens," the Mayor laughed. He looked over at Sebastian. "You're going to be in for a fun ride this year!" Sebastian internally groaned. He really hoped Rige would find him. It had to end. He needed Rige. The wildfire was starting to burn, and in the end, who knew who would stand in the ashes?

 **A/N: WE FINALLY RETURN! Ok I survived November and have returned at long last. So as I return with this, I also give a little remodeling. Each chapter will have a song name to open it. This one is Wildfire by Demi Lovato. I ADORE this song to pieces. I also find it fits Rige all too well. It also sets a good mood and tone because... We have entered Season 3 of Buffy! This chapter does take place around the time of episode Anne. I have a list of episodes I will be doing, and we're in for a thrill ride. Lizzy has joined our train of characters now (I just love her so much) and living with Ciel and Rige. Here's what we're going to look forward to: Expect love tensions throughout the chapters, and for some broken hearts in the mix. Lizzie's past will also have an appearance, mainly about what happened after Ciel left. Also, Faith. Enough is said. Just Faith. I'm sorry this chapter is short. I wanted to ease in a bit. Our next episode will be Faith, Hope, and Tricks. I'm not sure when I'll be able to write it, but I do plan on writing it soon (?). I have a lot of life stuff going on, and I need to refresh my mind on Buffy stuff. I just don't know when I'll be able to refresh myself. For now, check out my other fan fictions. I will be having a four part Black Butler special that will come out every Friday or Saturday of the month. I haven't decided which day. It's a comedy though and you should like it. Check my profile for more information at any point in time. Alright, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please leave a review!**


	20. Christmas Special!

**A/N: Forewarning- read to the end and the author's note found there before you freak out about plot stuff.**

Curling up, Rige stared at the empty side of the bed. Sebastian must have been downstairs cooking already. The smell of pine and orange and cinnamon flicked her nose, making it twitch. With a sigh, her stomach growled. She was going to have to get up… Eventually. For now she'd just sit and relax, at least as long as she could. Then she would get up… Hopefully. Sebastian would come up if she didn't. Rige had promised to help cook for Christmas. She had promised to. "Rige, you are planning on getting up, right?" Sebastian called up. Rige looked at the clock. It was already noon. Growling and groaning, Rige tossed aside the covers.

"Coming," Rige yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"What the hell, Sebastian? Some of us are trying to sleep!" Ciel's voice growled from the room across the hall.

"It is already noon, my lord," Sebastian reminded him as Rige stepped out of bed to get dressed.

"Well, I couldn't exactly sleep well last night!" Ciel snapped. Rige couldn't help but chuckle.

"We both apologize," Rige called as she slipped on her dress. The store would be closed for the day, and the entire gang was meeting at Buffy's that evening. Thus Rige had talked Joyce into letting her do some (most) of the cooking. Rige was going to regret that now. Walking down the stairs, she was greeted to a kiss from Sebastian.

"Merry Christmas," he sighed in her ear as she entered the kitchen. The woman just shrugged it off. She was still not quite awake enough. Ciel wasn't the only one who didn't sleep.

"You should have woken me up sooner. Do you know how much I have to cook?" Rige growled.

"I thought you might like to sleep in," Sebastian argued. Rige just rolled her eyes.

Willow sat at the end of Buffy's bed. The sun was high in the sky, making Willow long to be anywhere else. "I just wish we could get lucky and have snow just once for Christmas," Willow sighed.

"Hm? I don't know. I like the warmth," Buffy replied. "So Rige, Sebastian, and Ciel should be here soon."

"I'm glad we get to all have a nice dinner together. It shows how much of a family we are," Willow enthused.

"I wouldn't let Ciel hear that. He might throw something at you," Buffy joked.

"He's not that bad!" Willow laughed. The door opened and Xander entered the room.

"Merry Christmas, my friends!" he greeted.

"Hey Xander," Buffy and Willow replied in unison. Xander sat down on the bed near Buffy.

"Who's excited for food?" Xander asked with a wide smile.

"I hear Sebastian and Rige are fantastic cooks," Willow remarked.

"Can it just be evening now?" Xander whined.

"You can wait," Buffy sighed, rolling her eyes. She couldn't help but smile. Maybe it would be a great Christmas after all.

That evening came with a rush of food. Joyce and Rige were busy setting the table and preparing things as the teens talked and Sebastian and Giles went over some book or another. The air was filled with a certain kind of warmth that came with being around so many good friends. "I'm actually a bit glad you offered to help, Rige. It was really kind of you," Joyce remarked. Rige smiled, a light blush over her cheeks.

"Thank you. I rather enjoy cooking actually," Rige chuckled.

"Ciel says you're good," Joyce pointed out. Rige just shrugged.

"I guess you could say that," Rige sighed. She finished setting out the plates and looked up with a sigh.

"How's the shop?" Joyce asked.

"It's doing well. It's nice to have a day off though. I rather enjoy the break. How about you?" Rige replied.

"The gallery is pretty busy this time of year. That's partly why I'm glad you offered to help. I was working until probably midnight," Joyce explained.

"Well hopefully you can have a better night tonight," Rige smiled. She considered Joyce a good friend. Being new in town, it made Rige feel welcome for once in her life. It was a strange feeling but a nice one. Looking into the other room, Rige saw Sebastian. She had helped him get his first contract on Christmas, though one much colder than this. That had to be the worst part of living where they did. There was no snow. Sighing, Rige finished her job and let Joyce call everyone in for the meal.

Dinner was full of laughter and good food. Willow and Rige chatted about the pagan roots of Christmas while Ciel talked with Joyce about art. Sebastian went back and forth from conversations as Xander tried to tell jokes and everyone burst out laughing. By the time Rige, Sebastian, and Ciel got out, they were exhausted and full. It was the good kind though. As they walked home, the stars burned overhead. Rige slipped her hand into Sebastian's, leaning against him.

"I'm almost glad we came here," Ciel mused. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Are you?" Sebastian asked. Ciel stiffly nodded.

"Yes, I rather like Sunnydale. It's not home, but it works," Ciel replied.

"It's funny how a few good friends can make all the difference," Rige remarked. She looked back once more. They really did have good friends. Perhaps she would even learn to love Sunnydale more as home. Still, the future had a lot of tricks yet to play.

 **A/N: Okay, so no this is not part of our actual plotline! This is our Christmas Chapter! That means that I get to do whatever I want and I decided we would have a nice short chapter where the gang celebrates Christmas. That means that this is NOT technically on our plotline. I guess you could say it was last "season" really. So, I hope you liked that. I will be going back to our normal chapters as soon as I can. I'm actually watching two shows right now that are sucking my attention. I even forced myself not to watch the one until I wrote this. My life just does not have enough hours in the day to get everything done. I will be taking my winter break to catch up on writing though. This is one of the fan fictions I am planning on spending a lot of time on. This and Something Broken are my two "concerns" as I don't update them as often as I'd like to since I need to watch the shows in order to get my bearings. I will be writing this break though. In fact, I'm probably only going to be posting Christmas Specials (I have one left) and my December four part thing called It's Complicated (see profile for information) for the remainder of the month in order to catch up on writing for the new year. That all being said, I hope that you have a happy/merry whatever winter holiday you celebrate. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always, please leave a review!**


End file.
